


Magical Supernova

by Scarlet_Blade9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Haki (One Piece), Horcruxes, I got inspired and had to write it, Observation Haki (One Piece), Other, Trafalgar D. Water Law is a Little Shit, and a wizard, and malfoy, it's magic guys, oh boys, reference to devil fruit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 32,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Blade9/pseuds/Scarlet_Blade9
Summary: Suddenly waking up in unknown environment while being a newborn child is not every day happening event. Not to mention being born, again I mind add, in pureblood family without recollection what happened over at home, Law is trying to solve this while enjoying moderately peaceful life for him, that is until it's not peaceful anymore.Lament - Von_Helheim's story inspired this one, guys, go read it, it's in making, but worth it  <33
Comments: 33
Kudos: 62





	1. you have to be kidding...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lament](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596809) by [Von_Helheim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Von_Helheim/pseuds/Von_Helheim). 



During his life, Law has experienced a lot of good and bad things.

To those good he counted his parents, Lamie, Cora-san, Bepo, Shachi, Penguin and the rest of his crew , Mugiwara and his crew [ he would never admit to it through] and medicine.

To those bad… well, there was so much to chose from a genocide, his family death [twice], Doflamingo… and World government and most people.

And bread and umeboshi.

So opening his eyes, confused and being unable to stand up was weird. Extremely so. And colours were off too… and for sure it was not his submarine.

Law wanted to ask, shout, yell at Shachi what he has done this time and all he heard was some newborn’s babbling. It took him a moment to recognize that it is _his_ _babbling_ and something is extremely wrong here.

Trying to rein in his nerves, as he had no idea how he ended up like this – if Bonney changed him, he’s so going to cut her to pieces! - Law did the only think he could and looked to the side. He was in a cringe.

Like a baby he supposed he is now…

And some strange creature was looking straight at him. All wrinkled, with practically not usable clothes and definitely looking at him in both curiosity and fear.

It confused Law even more in this already over confusing situation. They continue to stare at each other, neither letting they gaze fall, until a white haired man, tall and in expensive looking material strangely stitched has come into view.

“What are you doing!?? Get to work.” man snapped at this strange being who… disappeared. It seemed so similar to his shambles that Law for a moment thought it is… but his guts told him otherwise.

And there was no sphere around too, if one looked closer.

Man come closer and took Law into his arms, who was reluctant to let anyone unknown touch him for good reason but have no way to resist, and started to… cuddle him a little while leaving to another room.

The inside of this place was also… strange. Strange enough to even beat Doflamingo’s pink coat and this is something.

Worse, some painting moved… no, every single painting was moving and it was, for once, not Law’s paranoia. He looked with double concentration and it was a fact. It was unnerving, even for someone who is – was??? – devil fruit user.

On one hand, maybe there is a devil fruit letting it happen, but then Law had a feeling it is not the case as with this disappearing that wrinkled being pulled off. Law didn’t like what was happening at all. Especially the conclusions he has come to.

He hated the thought with passion.

His trail of thoughts were stopped when they entered another, bigger and even more palace-like room with young child, a toddler, with blond short hair, gray eyes, extinguished features similar to the one carrying him and trying to catch a flying toy…

Next to him sat a good looking women, probably in her twenties, beautiful contours on her face, also fair blond hair and a dress which made Law think of all those rich and arrogant ‘ladies’ one could met from time to time.

They have a feeling of superiority engraved in their presence, as if they believed themselves better than others, which they might. No one having home like this would think differently until they are proven wrong.

“Dear, he’s awake, do you want to hold him?” question was asked with care in his voice, so different from the tone he used before that Law almost sighed with relief. If his conclusion were right, he would rather if he wasn’t like this to…

Young mother without a word has reached for Law, taking him close to her chest and cradling gently. It immediately soothed Law against his will and reduced his vigilante’s sense in half.

“See, Draco, he’s your younger brother, you had to protect him, okey?”

She exclaimed, a small smile on her lips. Despite not expecting it to, this small gesture and soft tone sent warm in his heart, one he would never forgot.

Other child, his name was Draco, Law noted, was too small to talk properly yet, but he must have understand enough to stare at his ‘younger brother’ and start to touch him, prodding.

Not too strong, but annoyingly so.

And this made it, Law was fucking reborn in some strange world, not even the one he knew.

.

.

.

It took Law some time to gain important information.

First, his look was similar to how he used to look in his world, outside of hair color and some features, but he supposed he could live with blond.

Second, this world was one where witches and wizard aka magic existed and he was one of them, pureblood at that. He didn’t understood why but his family seemed to take it greatly into consideration and was constantly saying how this makes them better than others.

Third, his new parents barely escaped prison – or rather his new father – by using money and connection he had. Convenient bastard, that is. Law would hate him for acting so much like Tenryuubito, but he was gentle and good for him, his new older brother and wife and he found out he can’t hate him like this.

Not when the man loved him.

Being loved was one quality Law appreciated a lot, after all most of people who loved him died. He knew how precious unconditional love was.

Another thing was him being born right after a war. Lucky or not, he couldn’t say but this had a lot to do with his father nearly thrown to prison.

Next was magic itself, his new parents were worried he doesn’t have it, but Law could feel it. Not quite the same as his devil fruit power, but it was there. He didn’t crack up how to use it yet, but he knew it was there, so he wasn’t worried or reacted to their coaxing to use it.

Once, he make thing happen after getting angry at them trying to give him some soup with umeboshi… not much, barely there, but it get him into a fit which destroyed the plate and part of the table and they were overjoyed.

Strange, really.

And he has older brother. Yes, he was younger here. Like Lamie once…

His name is Draco and the older he was, the more overprotective he was being. The moment he could walk, he has started to always come to his cringe to stare or play with him – rather tried. When he started talking… if he wasn’t blabbing to their parents, he did it to him. Law could already see he would be a person incapable of shutting up, centered to the core if his often tantrum about things were to be considered and quite a problem indeed.

The worst part was Law’s inability to put a space between himself and anything else when he needed it. And he needed it a lot as he was shown off to so many unknown, disgusting people he vomited twice on them.

Too much of Trebol, most of them.

In the between, he has witnessed the bestial, cruel and definitely Doflamingo’s style of treating house elfs and for a few weeks he stopped responding to his parents until they, huh… stop punishing poor being.

Him being different is not a reason to hurt, he had it enough in his old world – Amber lead poisoning made others view him as a monster and annihilation of his town and family as a rightful thing to do.

Law hated it and was hurt by this cruelty enough to despise world. Even at the end this part of his hatred never went away, only buried itself under the big amount he had for Doflamingo.

His mother, Narcissa is her name, noticed the way he looked at Dobby sometimes and worked out why he’s so difficult lately. Of course, this world’s dad refused to change his ways immediately, believing that it is temporary and eventual explanation would be enough – it wasn’t and after five weeks of this: I’m not looking at you, I’m not smiling at you, I’m crying when you take me~ he has given in and let Dobby mostly be.

Law immediately thanked him by patting with his small hand – people likes to be praised for improvement , Law thought, so he might be more eager to keep it up instead of hiding it from his younger son.

Lucius couldn’t believe ten months child could be that intelligent – Law was older than his mother in fact in mind, but let’s not go ahead.

Dobby was left with nearly all normal everyday care for Law’s and new house elf was gotten for his parents – still, he reduced the amount of punishment to minimum and never with Law around – he still knew, but people don’t change so easily…

Like that Law was being dragged around, shown, cared for, loved and taught ( it failed miserable of course) how to be a Malfoy – read it as better than others. It wasn’t until he was four that he was left to his own device and no one would report his activities as a whole to this world’s father, so he could collect more information.

Magic.

Purebloods.

Halfbloods and Muggle-borns.

Hogwart.

Ministry of Magic…

Law manage to learn this world language by five astonishing his early teachers and parents and read it all in their library – which was monumental as everything in this house.

Also, history of Death Eaters and how Harry Potter beat the strongest dark wizard of all times and his father’s apparent boss.

Which was a lot of bullshit if one were to ask Law, but he didn’t care. Something big happened there and one day he’s going to know what. Last time he tried something big, he lacked knowledge and without Straw hats he would be long dead.

Or worse, if Doflamingo manage to secure him alive…

Shudder has gone through Law’s body at the thought. It wasn’t something he liked to ponder on often.

As was missing his crew…

Law still didn’t know how he ended up here, but he knew he must have died and left them behind and it made him feel all the more guilty.

Failing again, it seems…

This, not wanting to be not enough again, Law has started to train magic. It was a long process, took him even more concentration than his devil fruit and that is saying something, but progress was visible. Avoiding spotting by his doting, dark and definitely little evil, but loving family, he has trained to gain control over it and manage to do so on purpose eventually when he was eight.

In the end, maybe not as strong as his devil fruit, but this thing worked similarly and was much less draining. The feeling of magic working through his veins was similar to creating room. It was making him all exciting and feeling strong again despite this small body.

He has also started on physical training at nine, explaining to his parents he wanted to look ‘good like his parents’ and ‘be able to run faster than Draco-nii’ in sweet tone and pout he barely ever used, his strongest weapon as he won’t cry. Too much humiliation.

It seemed to amuse them and as he was younger and so was not going to be the head of Malfoy’s family, he had more free time and in his new father opinion can play such a foolish games, so he let him.

At some point Lucius has started to pay less and less attention to his younger son and more and more to Draco. Sometimes too strict and definitely too much grooming for Law’s taste. One part of him was relieved to not need to listen to all this pureblood crap every single day, other wondered how far this would go.

Narcissa never changed how she interacted with them and loved him the same as her older son even if he was odd for his age and too serious and too much of a muggle – some habits can’t disperse no matter what after all.

Few times a potion master from Hogwart, father’s close friend has came to visit and it always ended in some private talk between men. He knew they were both in that organization, that that man in black was talented wizard and potion master in Hogwart and Head of Slytherin where he was apparently supposed to go. Law personally avoided the man to maximum, he looked too smart. Also…

His old self fit the criteria for his expected house just fine, what with thirteen years revenge and all that, so he wasn’t too worried about Hogwart. That is until Draco was supposed to go and leave him alone with mother, who while loving, was not too good of company – she was bringing him to too many parties and teas for his taste.

And father, who worked [ if it can be called working ] and if he talk, it was always about that crap. And sometimes they just ate or he was taught flying on the broom, but the difference between attention given six years ago and now was astonishing.

Law had a hard time realizing how accustomed he was to his big brother blabbering and taking care of and wasting his time which he could use to train, but why not.

He wasn’t aware he was that attached to him.

At least he still had Dobby. He was always there if one need just a company to sit with or talk to – he talked a lot if encouraged – and he cared a lot too. Probably about him the most in this household – if not only, but looking at the way his parents and brother treated him, it was natural…

His trail of thought hit him as he started to refer to them as ‘parents’ and ‘brother’ naturally. Somewhere between they have become his family and there was no running away now – they could hurt him potentially the most too.

And so Law has, along with Draco, gone to Dragon Alley to get his things. While he was here sometimes, he was always with someone and never truly explored. His pirates side wanted to know every inch of the place, but he had to be patient.

But Law being too curious no matter the age and D in heart, has wandered off and was knocked unconscious by someone swinging his hand… The last line he heard was ‘Hagrid, look out!’ and so he was out.

All this training he did would not come in handy until he’s big enough to benefit from it…

The next thing he woken up in the same castle his brother was supposed to go, Hogwart’s infirmary…

“You sure it’s Malfoy’s younger boy?” whoever this voice belonged to, he was evidently worried about this fact.

“Dumbledore, you doubt my words? I saw him many times, I would never mistook this child, his hair is like his older brother, Draco, but his eyes gold like no one else in this family in generation. I knew Hagrid’s clumsiness would kill him one day!”

That voice Law knew very good, it was that Death eater’s friend of his father, potion master of…

Law’s realized where he might possible be, but didn’t change his breathing. He wanted to listen to this just fine.

“Don’t be so pessimistic, Severus, it was just an accident” other man snorted, Law noticed the sound of a disbelief.

“You believe that Lucius would let it go? He might not express his affection too much, but he would never let anyone, not to mention Hagrid, touch a head on his head! If he knew he was hurt by Hagrid, he would demand a trial, give bribes who needs to and he’s off Hogwart at best! While he expects a lot from Draco, he let this boy do whatever he wants. Both him and Narcissa dotes for this child immensely and he’s a little, quiet star of that household. Even Draco said he was never scolded like he himself sometimes and boy is not that good of a liar to lie to me, Dumbledore.” That head of Slytherin definitely knew how to observe. It’s good Law avoided him.

He cracked one eye open, groaned loud enough to be heard, but not too loud and start to scratch his head. It has immediately attract men’s attention and Law could see how their heads snapped in his direction.

Room he was in definitely didn’t locate in Malfoy manor, too normal, too casual.

Not expensive enough.

Hogwart’s infirmary probably, if the amount of similar beds is anything to go by.

“Oh, you’re awake! Good, we were worried about you!” man in atrocious robes, colors not matching at all, tramps and long white beard has exclaimed happily despite his previous worry and Law was sure he’s a good actor if he could do it so easily. And it must be that muggle-lover fool his father sometimes talk about.

With extreme disdain.

Remembering the way he’s supposed to greet others in case Potion Master tells his mother, he has answered quite officially in his mind.

“I’m not dying, Sir, if it’s what you’re worried about” he added Sir at the end. Of course Severus Snape never truly spent time with Law, so he was not aware of his… language taste.

Adding Sir and other honoraries was a must be, his sarcasm and ill humor stayed through.

Even headmaster was a little taken aback, but quickly disguised it.

“Good to hear, Poppy here will do some test on you and we will contact your father. If there is something you need, just ask!”

Law saw what he was trying to do – hide what happened. Tell his father he was found hurt. While he didn’t mind them not knowing, he hated being manipulated by this headmaster or by Doflamingo or anyone.

Despised it.

“You know, it is not nice thing to do, omitting facts like this.” Law’s golden eyes narrowed dangerously like a cobra’s and in that moment Dumbledore wasn’t sure if before him is a nearly ten years old child or an adult.

Extremely dangerous one.

“What do you mean, little one?” Severus Snape looked way more cautious than his boss. Narcissa told him how Law has been doing things more advanced than even Draco.

He believed she was overreacting as nearly anyone in that house when it come to this kid…

Now, he wasn’t sure.

“I know I was hit by a person named Hagrid by accident, someone shouted his name, so you can drop that smile of yours. Deception is two edge swords, Sir.”

Shock passing in his eyes, smile faltered and old headmaster has once again looked at this child. While his gut feelings told him: danger, he could tell it is different one.

“Well then, young Mr Malfoy, I suppose we can have a talk then. If you tell your father, no matter how accidental Hagrid will be in trouble. I would rather he didn’t, so would you be so nice not to tell him?”

Law only smirked, amused.

“And why should I? He’s no friend of mine as of yet and I don’t have a reason to have his back. Why should I made father angry potentially for lying for someone I don’t even know?” his words triggered some gleam in Albus’ eyes. This child was asking for something in return.

So it was not a lost cause.

“I don’t think I have anything you would like to have. Maybe you can point me some direction?”

Keeping his face in smirk, hiding how truly worried he was, Law decided to give it a shot.

“Let me attend Hogwart year ahead.”

“It’s impossible, even if you’re Lucius’ boy no one would make exception for you!” Head of Slytherin House, who was listening in so far visible lost his temper.

“Why not? I just had to keep up with the rest” Law’s voice was even, he was expecting this kind of protest.

“Why can’t you wait a year for it to go properly?” Dumbledore has asked seriously, his mind already considering pros and cons.

Law could lie and be found out or this once be honest. It wasn’t that bad, just embarrassing truth after all.

“I want to go with Draco-nii… I don’t want to stay behind.” He swallowed thickly, golden eyes searching for any chance in demeanor in those two.

“I think you won’t be. Your parents are there all the time”

“Mother would be dragging me all over places and father will have work. What a joy.” Sarcasm couldn’t be mistaken. 

“You know this can’t be easily done, Mr Malfoy, there are rules to follow…”

“Then deal with father’s fury for your friend on your own and leave me alone. Go talk around someone who wants you to” Law finally snapped. After all he was through, he won’t be listening to someone who barely knows him “Where is Mr Poppy?” he asked in much calmer voice.

“I will call her and your family too. Try to get some rest” if Severus was surprised by how easily Dumbledore give in, he didn’t show it while he exited.

After a moment, a healer of Hogwart entered and she has given him an examination, said he had a slight concussion and need rest. He didn’t manage to fell asleep – nightmares and all this – before his parents and Draco come in a hurry, storming in as if the world was falling.

Rather his mother and brother, father was… his dignity self, but worry was palatable.

“Leo, are you fine? Are you in pain?! Mediwitch is on her way here already! Talk to me, sweetheart!” his mother, no matter how self centered, loved him.

Draco was, instead, looking him over.

“I was suppose to protect you… I’m sorry, I will do better, so believe in me!” Law wasn’t sure if he should have heard it as it was more of the worried babbling than confession of some sort.

His heart warmed up because of it too.

“Who has done it? I will have their head!!” well, bloodlust from father was not… yea, it was a bad thing, Hagrid guy would get executed.

“Someone hit me by accident and I lost consciousness, I was found by Hogwart’s staff member and they called you when I woke up. I’m sorry for getting lost, but so many people were there and… I kind of get too focused on one of the shops…”

“We will talk about it at home, now focus on recovery.” Answer was sharp, decisive. Law hoped it won’t be too boring talk.

He didn’t see fleeting expression of surprise on Severus’ face, but he could imagine Dumbledore’s victorious one. Doesn’t matter, if they pissed him off, he would make them pay.

This life or that, even if he become outlaw, as long as he’s older he would survive. He had it worse and reminded himself every day of it. World government had more influence and still, he hid.

And manage.

After a hour they were back in manor, there was a long talk about how he should be walking in public – Law was astonished that people cared about such a simple, stupid details – and then Draco showed him some of his supplies.

A few weeks later he was there while they were boarding a train and… he wanted to go to.

He just didn’t know his magic would replicate shambles and put him in the train which already started and precisely next to Draco.

“Leo?! How did you…?” his brother was with idiot number 1 and number 2 after all. How he could stand someone so idiotic, Law never understood.

“Magic?” it was probably the most accurate answer he could give to it.

And so Law has, as additional quest, gone to Hogwart.

.

.

.

Draco was restless, Law could tell. He knew why, parents would be worried, it would be a mess, Law would have to be sent back, who knows what retaliation would follow.

Of course Draco worried about only first from the list.

In the end he decided it is fine and they should explore as Harry Potter should be on the train. The great and powerful hero, huh? Jokes.

Still, Law wanted to at least see Draco’s future classmates. And that kid. He felt for him, losing parents is always terrible no matter the age. Even if he didn’t remember, he lacked something everyone had.

Of course it was painful to be alone. He knew it good enough.

When they had finally found this boy, Law immediately had felt bad. He wasn’t fine. Law was a doctor and could tell if someone was starved.

If someone was hurt too, by looking in his eyes. He didn’t get much love where he was at.

Still, he has kept his face blank even when Draco kept insulting Weasley’s boy. His look told them who he was anyway. Maybe he should stop him… but Law always enjoyed a good show.

When that Harry Potter decided to say with finality that he is the one to chose his friends, Law only smirked lightly and decided to interrupt.

“It’s completely fine, Draco can be sometimes a little too pushy, don’t have it against him, he wants good “ not that it can work.

“And you what? Another Malfoy’s snob?” now, kid is pushing it now.

“don’t touch my brother, Weasley, one never know what kind of flea you will give him!”

“You…” he didn’t finish as Harry, that Harry, after staring at me suddenly exclaimed:

“You’re the kid who..” feeling what he’s going to say, I had to interrupt him as Draco no matter how loving can’t keep his face shut.

“The one you two picked after I was hit by accident, yea, I was told you helped me by professor Dumbledore.”

Draco looked at me funny as I never told them.

“Why you didn’t tell me you met him?”

“Can’t even handle your own brother? Pathetic, Malfoy”

“Shut it, Weasley, better take care of this used up equipment you have there. It’s so ancient even touching it would be over for it” having enough of this useless and not even interesting back and forth, Law stepped in again.

“I was telling, but you all were fussing about me or plotting revenge. Not precisely good thing for listening” Draco burned from shame after this remark and said he’s going to see other purebloods who are sure to go to the right house. Law thought he thought that his younger brother would follow him, but… he hated those people, who were more false than silicon.

“Why are you still here?” freckles boy was visible annoyed by Law through proxy. Malfoys and Weasleys truly don’t like each other it seems.

“I don’t want to go to them. Can I sit here until brother comes back here?” Law pointedly asked Harry, who agreed in a heartbeat. While he didn’t like Draco at all, another one was… not that bad.

He could give him a chance.

“Yea, sure” Ron looked disbelieved.

“Mate, why did you let Malfoy stay here?”

Law, holding back a biting retort, waited. From this response would be whether he gives this BWL a chance or not.

“He’s cool and didn’t do anything bad. Come on, you don’t even know him and neither I do.”

Other boy looked skeptical, but decided not to go further into details.

“I’m Leo Malfoy, nice to meet you.” He started, hoping for civility.

He really didn’t want to see those other snobs.

“Harry Potter” he eyed extended hand before taking it.

“Ron Weasley” other boy said, not stopping looking suspiciously at him.

Most of the rest of the ride was a quiet talk between two boys and occasional questions.

“Which house do you want to go?” probably testing grounds, Law mused.

“Not caring this year, I’m ten, accidentally aported myself abroad. I’m going there to have them tell my parents to pick me up. Sorry to disappoint” maybe Law reading textbook for first year did mislead them, but he is bored.

And knowledge is always good.

“You… ten? And you did what? How? If I did it, my mom would kill me! Ginny wanted to come too, you know, I can’t wait to see her face when I tell…” before he could finish, a girl, Hermione come in, spotting Law she introduced herself and told them to change. Soon after Draco come to collect him as ‘he got lost’.

When they finally left and Hagrid spotted Law, he was shocked at the least. Smirking, Law asked him to ask someone for help as he got mixed on the train. Soon after, patronus come and told him to come along the students.

It was suspicious at least, until you’re first year you’re not supposed to witness sorting ceremony – mother said so.

Law, curious, has agreed and gone along. Draco tried not to show it, but was happy he was here now. There inside people were being sorted and predictable, Draco was put into Slytherin, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley into Gryffindor…

That girl too has gone there.

All in all the last thing he expected to hear was being called out. Cautiously he has gone closer, vigilante all the same and ready to react to anything.

“Long time no see, child, seems like you got lost a little” kind smile won’t fool Law, but he can try.

“I did. Can you tell anyone to pick me up?”

“Why won’t you sit down then and eat something? Gryffindor table had a few free places” Law’s eyes got darker, but he kept his composure.

“It’s fine, Sir, I can sit with Draco. Excuse me” and so he has gone to sit next to his big brother. Until his eyes stayed at Quirell and unconsciously he used observation Haki.

One he retained from his world.

And felt another person’s presence along with the one already there. Strange, dark , dangerous presence. His lips trembled a little and first instinct was to take a knife and kill it.

Whatever it was.

His reaction didn’t go unnoticed either, every teacher looked at him now, some concerned, some confused.

One scared. And something angry and intrigued.

Before they could ask, forcing those feelings down, Law has moved to the table in silence more fitting assassin than child and his eyes never left teacher of Defense against the Dark Arts. If possible, Law was only more tense.

He barely touched anything during the whole feast.

Now he knew that he is observed in return and instantly started to avoid contact with his eyes. Severus registered every second of it.

As did Albus.

After feast, Law was taken back by angry looking but in fact relieved Lucius Malfoy and only at the end of the year he heard that Quirell is dead.

Tried to steal something and kill Harry.

It closed it for Law, it was Voldemort.

That bastard is back and will get them all through hell. His life can’t be relatively peaceful in the end, can it?


	2. not so officially yet a student

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any question can be asked in comment! Hope you like it ^^

Today was the last day of the last week at Hogwart, meaning that Draco was supposed to come back and talk all about Hogwart, Slytherin, scores and other things.

It was one of the main reason why Law was letting this book go and getting himself presentable for going to pick this nuisance up. Not that it bothered him much, not half as much as whispers he heard from his parents talking.

He didn’t get a lot of it, but somewhere inside his stomach strange feeling resurfaced and he couldn’t wait to pick up Draco.

He wanted to go now, but also hated to appear as if he was a child, so he stopped himself barely. When the time has came, he along with Narcissa has gone to the peron 9 and ¾ - wizards for some reason decided to call it like this and not half, which was ridiculous in Law’s mind – and waited patiently for train to arrive.

Law, better know here as Leo Malfoy, was stepping from one foot to other while his mother was talking over with someone from Greengrass more to the right. It continued until the waited vehicle arrived and Hogwarts’ student started to leave it one by one.

Big grin, way softer and more honest than his usual smirk, has graced Law’s face as he raced over to greet the older boy. Draco was not ready for it, not having spotted his family just yet, and was pull down along with his brother to the ground, causing some of the other students to start laughing thinking he tripped until they notice another puddle of robes on their schoolmates.

Draco, clearly embarrassed, tried to pry him off, to no avail. He stopped it after witnessing angry, narrowed golden eyes looking intently at him.

Law has hissed close to his ear clearly: “Next time when something happened there and you won’t sent any signs you’re okey, I’m going to sli… beat you up, you idiot!” not wanting to argue with his already angry younger brother, heir to Malfoy’s family only nodded and Law finally let him go. Soon after they got up to their feet and laughter has died out, leaving whispers around – despite being young, Law’s glare shut up remaining laughing fools – Narcissa has came to them with all grace in the world and lightly reminded them to behave in public.

Law, being always a rebel and troublemaker in nature as a D, has only grinned at this while nodding – not too honestly – that he understand. Draco could learn a few tricks from his siblings was a thought left with some of the students witnessing the scene.

When Law has tuned down the welcome talk mother was giving his older brother, he has easily spotted Harry with Ron Weasley and that girl. Glancing to the side, he has silently got away to say hello.

And get to know, maybe, what happened.

“Still alive, I see?” if Law knew what happened, he would not say it so much like in his previous life. It made those three wary.

“It’s rude, you know?” frowning, bushy haired girl with a little too big teethes has stared him down. Blinking, he has titled his head to the side and looked expectantly at them.

“Why? You didn’t get killed by some wrong spelled magic, that troll, Draco wrote about it or mad teacher, you three has survived and beat whatever it was and seeing as you’re not crying now, you have passed your exams too.” Shrugging as it was obvious answer, Law carefully observed every single one of their reaction.

They were uncomfortable.

“Ah, mate, you don’t even know half of it…” Ron, with much less annoyance and reserve than at the first day has said.

“I would tell you, really, but my uncle has come for me… sorry.” Harry looked apologetic, but also scared, disappointed and hurt by the fact he was going back.

Law felt fury at the thought no one has done anything here yet. He knew how well it worked here. So someone must be stopping anyone from interfering.

Funny, once Cora-san risked his life to protect children from Doflamingo, here people leaves one in abusive house. He wanted to punk at the thought.

But better idea came to his mind.

“You can tell me some time during vacation, I will came to your place or maybe you can to mine… probably better not, father is more like thinking how to use you than host you. Or something. You don’t have to be alone” his tone pointed out, while Ron ddin’t pick up on it, Hermione noticed something was off and Harry understood.

He saw that Law saw it. Gulping, he has made a quick decision.

“Okay, but don’t tell Malfoy or your dad where I live, Leo. It’s not like you can came alone too, but…”

Law only smiled mischievously.

“I can, I will ask Dobby to take me there. Want to have free in too, Weasley?”

“Oh no, now you’re imitating Malfoy?”

Realizing his problem, Law laughed a dry laugh.

“No, not after big bro, it is mother and etiquette thing. So want a free ride, Ron-ya? And... maybe not. Some people may think it was you casting spell. Decide if you want to risk it and call.”

Her mouth agape, she has bluntly answered.

“I’m muggle born and we don’t have Floo”

Ah, Law nearly forgot this may be a case.

“Then decide in few minutes before I leave without your address? You too, Ron, your family won’t like calling mine after all”

“I will!” “Of course I would like to, but…”

“Great then, see you during vacation Harry. Sorry for whatever Draco-nii insulted you with!” he has waved and retreated before hearing girl said “He’s that Malfoy’s brother?!” with shocked expression.

Law couldn’t stop smirk from happening.

After a moment they understood he never ask them for address…

.

.

.

It took some convincing, lying and being exceptionally good behaved to be allowed to play on the other side of the forest as long as Dobby was nearby.

Perfect.

“So Dobby, we’re going to visit Harry Potter!” house elf’s eyes lit up and then got all panicked. He refused to say why through and in the end, with orders got back under control.

“We need to stop Harry from going to Hogwart or Harry Potter will die!”

Law’s eyes widened. It couldn’t be…

“Dobby, listen to me. He has to go to become strong to be able to live. You can’t stop him”

But Dobby didn’t listen, shaking his head frantically, barely not hitting it at the tree yet as Law hated it.

He was a damn doctor.

“Harry Potter is powerful already, he can’t go or he will die!”

Not knowing how to calm down a panicking elf, Law did only one thing he could thought up.

“I will protect him” he said firmly, stopping Dobby in place. Mugiwara would do something like this in his place…

“Young master Leo would…? But young master Leo can’t! You will die too!!”

“I won’t!! See, I will show you something and you mustn’t tell anyone, even father until you have to absolutely. Just look” with this, Law has concentrated his energy like he did with his devil fruit once and easily summoned a rock back and forth without breaking a sweat. “See? I can protect him. I will, I promise, so don’t beat yourself over it and help me get there, so his days are better. You understand, Dobby?”

Amazed, aware that normal wizard can’t do things so easily, that even master can’t do something like this without wand, Dobby calmed down.

“Dobby understand, young master Leo, where to?” smirking, Law gave him coordinates. For the last two weeks he has done enough investigation in his free time to plan every single detail of this ‘adventure’.

.

.

.

Ron was bored. He really wished Harry was here or at least that he sent a bloody letter. It was way too long and he was getting seriously worried here.

And then rock hit him.

“Auch, what do you want, Gin…” he didn’t finish as someone else was there, smirking down at him.

“Ready yet?”

Gaping, Ron has shook off his shock and after consideration he knew he want to see Harry more than worry about tolerable Malfoy, so he has gone inside house and started to ask his mother to pack some food.

“Why? Are you going to have a picnic?” then her eyes cause blond hair, golden eyes and specific features.

Malfoy’s younger boy.

“Hello Madam, we’re going over to Harry’s as he promised to tell me about Hogwart from Gryffindor’s perspective and Ron wanted to come too.” That smile was not innocent in any books, but the way he said it didn’t express any negative front… still…

Letting Ron alone with Malfoy’s boy is too dangerous “ and how are you getting there?”

“Dobby taking us. Time is tight, Madam, I didn’t exactly tell my parents I’m going to muggle area, so…”

This surprised her and Ron’s readiness to go as well. Usually she would refused, but she had a feeling that boy, Harry, had a hard time there if he didn’t write anything to his friends yet…

“Fine, have some good things to eat for Harry dear, okey?” wih this she has handed them a full course homemade meal.

.

.

.

Hermiona couldn’t believe it.

They found her house and that Leo was more behaving more like muggle than Ron and Ron’s family is the one interested in them.

Unbelievable.

And he wasn’t rude to her intentionally as his older brother was.

Then he has taken her to some not populated area while explaining what house elf are - Hermione couldn’t believe wizards could be so cruel as to keep other magical being as a slaves. Before she could fully express her protest, said house elf has teleported them to some magazine.

“So where are we?” doubts could be heard in Ron’s voice.

“In magazine few streets from Harry’s home. We should go there like muggle and ask for him to hang out with us like muggle. His family may not like wizarding world too much…”

“Why? You think every muggle had to hate magic because they don’t have it?”

“No, but Harry hates them and his uncles’s sister, Harry’s mom, was killed by threat from magical world. She might not like it, you know? Better safe than sorry. Harry’s the one paying.”

Those two shared a glance before following the younger kid to the place. It was not like they knew this area.

.

.

.

A normal day in Dursleys’ household. Dudley was doing whatever he wants and eating for few people, Harry barely eats and is locked in his room and Petunia and Vernon enjoyed their day.

Until door rang and woman has stand up to receive it. Before her doorstep were kids.

“We’re not buying anything” she said hastily, wanting to close doors. Blond hair one smiled at her – probably if this could be called a smile – and asked.

“We have come to Harry, can he come out?” sweet tone also carried a note of danger.

Petunia frowned. She certainly didn’t expect this.

“He’s busy.”

Boy has looked at her like she was an idiot, other two seems nervous and uncertain, but this… this one was confident.

“I don’t think so, but for sure let’s ask him.”

“You…”

But Law didn’t let her finish.

“Or maybe you want us to go to your neighbors instead and tell you won’t let your nephew out? Or that you abuse him? Talking can be such so inconvenience thing…” there was mock pity in his voice while he told her this.

Petunia paled considerable.

“You have no right…”

“We don’t?” his tone said otherwise and her fear intensified.

“Dumbledore…”

“Is not us or Harry. Let him come here or I will make sure you understand what it means to get your eyeballs out of your socks and your insides outside up.”

“You people can’t use magic until you’re adults!”

“I’m not at school yet, Madam, so how will it be?”

Gulping, she wanted to say differently, but then Vernon came and after Law repeated himself, he has nearly wanted to throw a fist at the boy in rage. Until one of his body vitals were hit and a blade nearly gauged his eye.

Surgeon’s scalpel.

Kid was fast enough that adult didn’t realize what happened. Petunia then promised to let Harry out in a moment.

After she has closed the door to still smiling maniacally Law, Ron has started to yell at him.

“What do you think you are doing ?! You can’t go around threatening people. You’re Malfoy, now I’m sure!!” as if this is an insult, Law rolled his eyes.

“You could have hurt someone!” then Hermione started a long speech about possible consequences.

Law snapped.

“So they can treat their nephew like shit and I can’t teach them their place? You got what you earned. I didn’t even hurt them!!”

“They… what?” Hermione looked extremely pale now, even paler than before.

Ron was not better.

“How do you… I suspected a little after Christmas, but…”

“I read a lot of books and some of the reaction and symptoms led to it. I will make sure they knew we can get to them if they do anything. Don’t interfere, you won’t be eventually bailed from prison. And don’t tell Harry anything about it. He won’t feel good being pitied” Law knew this first handed.

Their dumbfounded expression were ignored as door opened and a little thinner Harry than back when they saw him at the station came out smiling like his life was just saved.

If they had doubts before, they don’t have now.

.

.

.

The neighborhood didn’t look like anything Law has seen in his world. Unsurprisingly, this world was much more modern in certain areas and lacked in others – or rather didn’t have Vegapunk or Grandlines resources. It was a good experience to see for his own eyes this new, human world. In comparison wizarding world was stuck in tradition and behind them.

Law wondered when magic won’t be enough to cover this difference.

In the end they were going all over this city, bought some ice-cream – none of them could believe Law had muggle’s money to pay as a person in question smirked into his ice- cream.

“Exchanging small amount to pounds was not hard, Draco-nii always bring as much attention to himself as possible. One can get a lot done in this time” was his explanation along with “Don’t tell him, he would mope for eternity for being used like this and it is not like he can keep it to himself. He’s a little naïve, to be honest.”

“And git” well, Law didn’t appreciate comment no matter how truthful.

“But mine, so fuck off, you have your own menace pranking everyone around.”

“They don’t go around calling people slurs!” Law narrowed eyes . Of course, father’s upbringing was already showing off.

“It’s not entirely his fault, he’s too naïve to see how hurtful it is and dad taught him that this is right. You know it is not, cause your parents know it.”

“You know it” Harry pointed out.

“I am myself and for sure I’m not naïve. I don’t know why, but I knew something was wrong with this… DADA teacher, but didn’t know what.” obviously lie, but they don't knew Haki, so Law had to change truth a little. 

“You did? Then…”

“It was just a bad feeling and I was sent back after feast anyway. Who would believe in guts of ten years kid anyway?” Law waved them off, while finishing his ice-cream, he has took mint as the smell won’t be hunted by mother. He can say he ate mint by accident after all. “Thanks for telling me. It means we’re all in deep mud here.”

“We? He wants to kill Harry! And you are going to be first year barely. Plus he’s ghost somewhere there!”

“Professor Dumbledore’s said he won’t come back easily now. They’re searching for him” Hermione, Law learned her name, has pointed out with a deep confidence in her teacher.

Law knew better, he learned a lot in his life.

“And might not found. Not with his followers still around and in power. Father warmed his way out, others could too.”

Maybe he should have said it in more serious circumstances or manners as now they all looked at him funny.

“You just… confessed to his crime, you know?” [Hermione]

“Yea, cause it’s true, your headmaster knew it, his people knew it, just Ministry believe his story for money” Law deadpanned at them as if ‘why would you think I would say otherwise?’ “ Don’t think I will say anything in court, he’s still my father, don’t want to get him in Azkaban.”

They shrugged, not knowing what to say to this.

“And professor Snape?” that was unexpected. Law thought he needs to look closer to it.

“Death Eater? Yea, he was, but I’m not sure for who. Father think he lied that he was Dumbledore’s spy, you know, being spy to them, but my guts tell me differently.”

“So he was? Wait, then why would he save Harry?”

Law blinked.

“He wouldn’t unless he could talk around it to others, but still too much hassle to appease and too much to lose…” wait, no way “ He saved you? Then maybe he was Dumbledore’s spy. Keep eyes open and observe. He must be one shitty monster of a wizard if he could lie to either Dumbledore or Voldemort. No wonder Slytherin like him as a head of house.” Ron winced at the use of name, Law noted. Well, Law was personally sure he is. The signs, which he learned by being with Cora-san, were quite obvious if one knew where to look.

Otherwise you could be the smartest on this earth and see nothing. 

“You’re creepy, you know it?”

“Ou, thank you, Ronald, someone want another portion? I have some money left and if not, I’m leaving it with one of you. I can’t be caught at home with it or I will have those education lesson why muggle are beneath us again. So?”

They all ate ice-cream again, analyzing what they have learned today.

.

.

.

Week later after this visit, Ron and his brothers kidnapped Harry and destroyed bars at his window

.

.

.

Then came Diagon Alley when Law ignored some idiotic geek selling his books and tried to stop his father from fighting Ron’s dad. Law wished he has noticed his father slipping that book to a girl ‘his age’…

.

.

.

That day has finally came, Law was going to Hogwart. He was both excited and partly disappointed as he knew how they sort and had to sit with Draco and his cliché.

He didn’t like them, obviously.

After giving his farewell to his parents – both has came on his first ‘true’ ride – he has gotten in and was immediately swept away by Draco, who wanted to be there when his little brother would join Slytherin.

Law hoped it would be the case as he would hate to disappoint… well, everyone in his family. Plus Gryffindors were too much like Luffy and it would wear him off too fast.

Ravenclaw was fine, but not too creative.

Hufflepuff… He wouldn’t mind them, but his family would.

So most probably and most fitting was Slytherin with over 60% of people he despised. Joy of studies, one would say.

The ride was peaceful after he tuned idiots down, nothing differed outside of the fact he was joining officially, being sorted and staying.

And there was no Dark Lord as a ghost flying around. Harry and co were surprised when Law pointed out his reaction to the man and amazed he felt something was wrong with him.

Law was surprised they trusted him enough to tell him all this.

All in all this year was going to be more interesting than practicing on his own in Malfoy’s manor.

.

.

.

Hagrid was nice to him and when Law parted with Draco and his cliché, he has thanked him for keeping quiet. Law smiled and said he didn’t like manipulation headmaster tried to pull off, but he didn’t want him hurt for something so stupid and minor, so they are even if he can show him around Forbidden Forest one day.

Hagrid, a little surprised by Law’s obvious answer and honestly, agreed and wished him good sorting – he has something to Slytherins, something big, but looking as big, loud part of the house were snobs, Law couldn’t fault someone simple-minded like Hagrid not to notice quiet, normal part of Slytherin when those were so loud.

Most of Gryffindors had this problem in fact.

He has soon spotted those similar freckles and hair colour and caught up to girl better know as Ginny Wealeys, Ron’s younger sister.

“Hai” he started, not wanted to startle her too much, but wanting to have it behind her.

“Oh, um, hai? Wait, aren’t you that not snobbish Malfoy my brother told us about? Dad couldn’t believe.”

Law laughed at that. He could imagine why.

“Yea, nice to meet you, Leo Malfoy, sorry that dad was a dick to you and your family. Can you pass it to them? I would rather avoid next official fight in public.”

“Ginny Weasley, sure, through they may not believe me. Malfoy apologizing? Are you sure you’re one or maybe you’re the most docile of them?”

“Don’t believe such a lie, if something I’m worse than them all if you anger me, just no one has done it so far, so you had to believe me on my word. Draco-nii knows better than order me around if you want example”

“It’s not fair, my siblings try to do this all the time!”

“You have a lot of them, some much older than you. If I have a sister, I would try to protect her with all my might as well. Better get used to it, being only girl in family. Maybe one day you will be kicking their ass for it too”

This cracked up a smile from her.

“For sure I will. I won’t be a baby girl forever.” Then her eyes brighten considerable “Did you meet him? Harry Potter?”

“Three times, ones on train while I accidentally boarded; once when picking Draco up and last time with your brother we’ve gone to eat ice-cream, but not a word to Draco about it.”

“Deal, but you’re telling me all about these. And how did you get on train? I wanted to, but mom stopped me…”

“Magic, now, Miss Ginny, let’s get sorted as I had this one book I want to start on”

“Cool, I want to see feast and dormitory and Harry and… well, everything”

“Yea, everything… good luck, Ginny-ya” with this we have, like everyone meet Mcgonagal who has led us inside the great hall and sorting has started.

Obviously Ginny was put in the house of bravery. Nothing surprising.

Surprising was that headmaster eyed him of all people. Him and Severus Snape and obviously Draco and ‘golden trio’.

And then his turn has came.

“Leo Malfoy” deputy said and all eyes were on him. While last year Harry’s appearance greatly dulled the fact that Draco started here, to the point of being none important, this year was different.

No one’s name was ‘worth’ more publicly than his. Law couldn’t help but sighed, annoyed how this world is no different from his in some aspect. He didn’t even do anything to get this attention.

So he hated it.

With dignity, smirk and all confidence his expression could express, he ignored all those people as he got closer to the hat and transfiguration professor.

She didn’t like his cocky attitude, but Law couldn’t help it. This is the way he was living all those years, people having opinion on him and Law flipping them off.

People looking at him like a disease and Law wanting to kill them off.

He was always a spiteful little shit, who would always do something against people’s expectation. He barely not flipped off whole hall and only because he didn’t want to get talk from parents.

Or bring even more unwanted attention.

Law sat down, talking hat immediately on his head. Nothing. Law sat there for like… a minute, before annoyance come to his face.

“It should be talking right?”

“Of course, Mr Malfoy, what else would it do to sort all those students?”

“Then I’m sorry, but it’s broken.” Murmurs could be heard everywhere, teachers stood up and headmaster came closer to the boy, frowning and not entirely understanding situation.

“Let me borrow it for a moment”

…

“Oh dear, Albus, you won’t believe it, I can’t get in this boy head, I tried every single way and all failed!” panicked ancient artifact shrieked at him the moment he put it on his head and made older man wince.

“You sure?”

“Absolutely! You had to sort him differently. I have never saw such a strong resistance to legilimency in all history of Hogwart. Even I can’t breached it.”

...

Understanding situation, headmaster took it off, smiling again. Murmurs only increased and worried looks were sent from Slytherin’s table.

Law couldn’t help but bit at his lips to stop himself from some retort or just leaving.

“Peace, Peace everyone! It seems our new friend here has an unique situation which made it impossible for him to be sorted in normal way, so as the only person ever he will be sorted after having a talk with all heads of house and myself. I hope you won’t hold it against him. For now, sit wherever you would like to, Mr Malfoy.”

Nodding, Law thought for a moment about going to his brother, but stares from all those pure-bloods made him feel like a twelve years old again, in hospital, being judged – they probably thought he didn’t have enough magic to be here – and he couldn’t help as his memories resurfaced and he had to escape from there.

From them.

He didn’t want to be here anymore.

He could feel people going after him, but he didn’t care, using his observation Haki, he has found a route which allowed him to lose those people and try to calm down. Deep breath and reminding himself he’s not deadly sick, he’s not alone, he’s not hurting…

He wished Cora-san or Mugiwara to be here. Their smile was like a medicine to his shadowed heart and it hurt to lack it now of all times.

He was found after half an hour, the same head of house which his brother was placed in. No wonder he found him, Law has run off to dungeons after all. Light is too bright for him to be at.

He didn’t answer his question, just let himself be led to this man’s office while he made a floo call to his father, obviously.

“Something happened, Severus? Rarely you would call me while feast is still on.”

“There is some problem with your son...”

“Draco did something again? I will talk to him….”

“No” Potion master interrupted before bad impression was left “ Your younger son couldn’t be sorted, because he’s an… extremely natural occlumen and hat couldn’t get a hang of his thoughts. Then he got a little… disturbed after Dumbledore’s words about it and run off. I found him and gave him calming draught, but it may be good idea to come to talk about this not usual situation. I will take him to headmaster’s office in a moment, so don’t panic, he’s fine.”

“I will be in a moment, let me handle things on my end. Don’t leave my son with this muggle-lover alone, Severus” nodding, floo call was ended and Severus went to his other part of office to once again looked at this ‘prodigy’. If what Dumbledore has said is true, then…

Shaking his head, he has gentle tried to attract Law’s attention to himself, but he didn’t make it in time. Child’s golden eyes snapped to him, his breath even and definitely calmer, he asked when they are going back and where. Surprised at such a fast recovery, Snape informed him that they are going now and that Lucius would be here soon too. If this information distressed him, Leo never shown it. To avoid other students, who must be making up stories right now why this happened, they have used floo.

All head of house were already there.

“Severus, how is he?” despite being irritated at the child before, she was definitely worried now. Not every day something like this happened.

“I’m here, Madam, you can ask me, I won’t run away” again was unsaid. Not paying attention to this rudeness, she glanced at Potion Master and has lowered herself to his eye level before asking again.

“I’m fine now, thank you” weaker, but cocky smile came back to his features and for that reason both wizard and witch took it as natural reaction to stress at being paid attention to.

Or maybe he was just this arrogant.

Pomona was next, looking him around and she hugged him – Law thought of escaping, but didn’t want to leave even worse expression, so only frown. It is not like Straw hat never hugged him. Or his family.

He’s just not the type to hug all the time after Flevance and Cora-san’s…

Filius tried to reassure him that it is nothing and soon he will be joining his new housemates and he hopes he is in his house.

“Everyone here?” that is the moment Albus Dumbledore has finally returned with Lucius none the less. Law didn’t look at him, he didn’t understand why he wasn’t sorted after all.

No one explained it to him, so the most probably scenario was that he wasn’t wizard enough.

It was a terrifying thought.

“Oh Merlin, you’re so pale, everything is fine, Leo, we’re clearing this up now.” With this he has taken his hand and come closer to the desk sitting and taking him with himself. It’s rare for father to do it, so Law was only more stressed of outcome.

“Great, now let’s have a talk. Mr Malfoy, as Severus must have informed you already, Leo here has an extremely rare gift. I didn’t want to say it at the feast as some people would not… take it lightly. Leo” this he stopped, waiting until boy looked straight at him. Law was not a coward, if he was going to be expelled, he is going to take it with dignity, so with determination he looked at headmaster, expression blank. Dumbledore tried to do the same, enter with legilimency, and couldn’t. His try was not enough to make Law even aware of it, especially as it was silent one. “Right now I tried to enter his mind, without a success, Mr Malfoy, before you start protesting we’re not doing it to students every day, but it is essential to confirm what hat told me. Now, I will try to do the same with spell, it will be a lot of stronger, so I need your permission. Can I try, young Mr Malfoy?”

Lucius wanted to protest, but Law, not completely understanding, but deeming experiment worth it, nodded.

“Legilimenty!” this time Law felt something trying to touch him and getting completely repelled. Law only furrowed his brew, confused at strange sensation and wondered if he should kick whatever it is.

After a moment, it disappeared and older man exhaled lightly.

“I couldn’t enter now as well. And unfortunately, our sorting hat failed too. This is exactly what happened at the feast, Mr Malfoy. So instead, we will talk with your son, try to see who he is and then vote where he should go. If you don’t agree with such a choice, then you can take him back.”

Law understood two things from their talk: he was wizard with some unusual quality and this is ultimatum, not a choice.

“It is up to what choice you make. I hope you mean head of house would do it, not you?”

“I will talk to him and vote too. It is important someone explain it to him properly and Severus here need to go to first years as well. Do you wish to stay until results came?”

Lucius shook his head.

“I can’t, ministry business” then he stood up, sating Law on the chair “If something happens, floo me again if you can, Severus. Now, excuse me…” and so a little dizzy, worried and doubtful, Lucius left through a floo system Headmaster lent him for a moment.

“Now, shall we get to it?”

Law didn’t like how it was going… 


	3. big snakes means big problem

His first talk was with deputy, Gryffindor head of house and scary transfiguration teacher who took 150 point off her own house – she has reputation for being fair, but there is only so much fairness one could have.

For sure she was more fair than others through.

She has proposed tea and biscuits and something to eat as he missed his ‘first’ feast until he reminded her he has accidentally came here last year. When he précised that magic apparated him inside train and he didn’t sneak in, she was a little surprised – they all thought he’s going to be troublemaker for this alone, it seems – and she has apologized for assumption.

Then the talk begin.

“What is subject you’re looking for the most?”

“Defense against the Dark Arts, this new teacher is going to make an idiot of himself and we’re having a first row to witness it, so it would be precious experience.” She didn’t expected such an answer, for sure not before first lesson, but she couldn’t not agree with his points – maybe the fact he was waiting for enjoyment, not lesson, was disturbing, but she suppose he’s still brought up in pureblood manner, so this all is not so interesting to him as some others.

“Well, aside from it?”

“Everything which made sense. I would not like divination for example, so I would absolutely not take it, I’m curious about Magical Creatures, but I’m not sure if we can solve how they work without dissecting them, so I’m trying not to expect too much.”

Clearly disturbing, academically interested in subject in disturbing way. He seemed like opened and relaxed, but he’s observing her with eagle like eye and analyzing. For sure not Gryffindor, he’s too cunning for Ravenclaw too…

She would have to talk with Severus about this dark tendencies of his then.

She has asked few more question so she won’t seem like she decided after only one. Which she did, but she didn’t want him to know.

He did anyway.

…

His second talk was with Filius and they have got into two hours talking about spells, their creation, where the originate from, how they work, wandless magic… it was going for so long Pomona has came into Filius’ office in the middle of explanation and not so gentle reminded them it is nearly curfew now.

Filius was opened mouthed as he didn’t asked any question which he was supposed to in order to get a hang of where he should go, but his decision was certain. He wished boy would go to Ravenclaw, such a mind would be wasted anywhere else.

…

Pomona immediately felt that child is hurt emotionally, but she didn’t know the source. He was completely at easy with Lucius after initial fear that he’s done something wrong.

Narcissa is even less likely to do anything and Draco apparently adored his younger siblings as he always gave a good and warm remark praising him during her lesson.

Always.

Maybe this all occlumency was hurting his psyche – she mused – and decided to start delicately.

“What is your favourite thing to do?”

“Reading book, observing people, annoying Draco” fast answer was given.

“Interesting hobby, what about Quidditch?”

“I don’t care for it or flying, through I can do it. I would rather try to run around, it is important to keep one stamina high if I want to be able to outrun Draco forever.”

Strange motivation, but she suppose if he could came to Hogwart earlier to be with his big brother, she couldn’t fault him or part them.

Slytherin then.

…

The last talk was with Severus Snape who said he can pass on this talk at all. For all qualities child had, he didn’t want him in his house.

Wrong.

He _couldn’t_ have him in this house observed by Dark Lord’s minion’s children. Lucius won’t do anything to dig a grave for his son, but them would gladly throw him to the wolves. No matter what he has to get him somewhere he would be safe and…

Well, he will get attention. A lot after this show. So only one place has even bigger celebrity and no matter how it pained him, he wished to sent him into something safer. He knew boy way less than Draco, he was always in a shadow, barely ever integrated with him. Sometimes even not polite.

But he was still child of Narcissa and Lucius and he didn’t want him to become a target for skills he was born with. Because his occlumency was stronger than Dark Lords.

Even stronger than his.

That is why Dumbledore’s asked Lucius to come, to warn him about possible consequences. If it is out that boy possess more mental potential than _him_ , _He_ would either kill him or order to become servant at first occasion , but first is more of a possibility.

His safety was more important.

“Leo, sit down”

“Yes sir, are you going to take long? I would have some question as I’m here now and can ask them without mom looking and checking over her shoulders, but we have talked too long with professor Flitwick and now it’s late so…”

“No, I will have it short. What do you want to do as an adult?”

“I will become healer to dark arts, light magic and in every single field there is” Severus would spit if he drink anything.

“You, a son of Malfoy, want to… work? You don’t have to.” He have hard time believing he’s Lucius’ child now.

“I want to cause it is interesting. Breaking curse, re-growing limps, inventive new way of fixing… it is exciting to do something no one has done. And so even if I can’t invent, being able to fix something damage is fun to do.”

Fun. He said putting together broken, dying people is fun. Maybe he is theirs, he has Blacks’ insanity which missed Narcissa and thankfully Draco. He would do good in Slytherin, sly beast. Through all those years he never saw signs of this desire and he’s sure Lucius neither.

He wonders about Narcissa…

“Understand. It’s all, I will escort you to Dumbledore’s office. Come on.”

…

He didn’t really had a choice, had he? Already year ago, when this child reacted so strongly to Quirell and suspiciously, he knew something was off with him.

Now his suspicious were confirmed. He could tell which house is the most favorable to him, but he couldn’t give him there.

And he knew Severus wouldn’t as well.

Rest was… more of a chance, but his mind was made up even before this child sat before him.

“Hello, Leo, care for a sherbet drop?”

“I will pass, Sir. Can we have it over soon? I want to sleep too.”

“Of course, my dear boy. Do you know what it is occlumency?”

Law shook his head. He was far from done with library in Malfoy manor and so far there was no mention of it.

“It is an art which let one close his mind from invasion. Legilimenty is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. Its power is one of the reason Hat can sort people. You were born with a great gift in the first of the art and so this all happened. I will lent you a book on it, if you practice, you should be able to lower your defense or raise according to the situation. It is not good for ones emotion to be shut down like this.”

Law didn’t believe it completely as he had a lot of emotion. Lots. Many more angry than rest, but he never forget once something happens.

Still, he listened on.

“Okey, I got it, Sir, I need practice. Won’t you, like, ask any question to say where I should be going?”

“No” Law’s eyes momentary widened only to narrowed again.

“So you won’t go by norms, but benefits? I don’t like you too much, headmaster. I hate manipulations.”

“I’m sorry, child, but I am not deciding on my own. We will see the results in a moment. Now, let me call them in…

.

.

.

It was not good.

2- Slytherin

2- Gryffindor

1- Ravenclaw

They have a stalemate and one last person to asked was child’s parent. Lucius has come somewhere around an hour after this get together to Leo’s already asleep on headmaster’s couch. Probably magically transfigured anyway.

“So, this is the results? You really want to ask me where I wish my son to be?”

“Lucius, let me talk with you for a moment?”

Urgency in Severus’ voice made him comply, it was too unlike him to interrupt him.

After like ten minutes, both has came back, Lucius paler than ever this day. He asked to talk to headmaster alone.

“I can’t sent him to Gryffindor!” he hissed like a cobra. The sole thought disgusted him.

“You can chose Slytherin, Mr Malfoy, but we both know how it may end up. His talent is no joke and I will be frank with you for once. Last year it was Voldemort here, in this castle and he already got a glimpse of him when your boy spotted him while neither I or my teacher did. You can leave him to get attention and react like today, he obviously doesn’t do good with attention, or you can let our Harry to overshadowed him. Your choice.”

Lucius bitten his lips.

“Narcissa told me not to let him into Slytherin after hearing what happened. She said… they might thought him next Dark Lord and he’s too… he's not one to hurt unnecessary. Even beings like house elf. It would be even worse if… “ he has run a hand through his face, unsure what to do “You will say you decided with that stalemate to put him in Gryffindor, I won’t do any stupid thing about it and let it be after a little bickering. I won’t agree officially to anything else outside Slytherin”

“Very well, Mr Malfoy, I believe we’re in mind about outcome. Would you like to carry your son there or…”

“No, I can’t be seen here _now_. I will ask Severus to do it. Thank you for your… help.”

After this, he has ruffed his son’s hair and left without another glance. So much like Malfoy’s style.

A moment later Severus entered.

“It seems we have done it somehow, so… you or I am going to tell Minerva?”

Severus was unamused.

“Of course you, Dumbledore, I really wouldn’t, she must have put my house forward.” After this, he has magically carried sleeping figure [ not so much, but he pretended anyway] to Gryffindor’s dorms and left in the first year dormitory. And he thought Harry Potter would be a death of him…

Now there are two walking nightmares around and he has to be nice to one of them. He hoped he’s at least a little more like his brother.

.

.

.

Law wasn’t happy to wake up in Gryffindor’s dorm to curious people gaze.

Not at all.

Why would father even… barring the fact he has no qualms of hurting those who deserve it which his family so far luckily missed, but Law didn't like that someone thought him so delicate - it must have something to do with this resistance to mind magic – Law firmly believed this is a case, probably something to do with D.

Who fucking knows?

“Um, hello?” someone said, but Law, hated to do it, has screamed into his pillow. This has startled everyone.

“Are you okay?” other first year asked. Law took deep breath before answering.

“I’m fine, it’s just… I fell asleep while they were deciding. Nice to meet you too, I’m Leo Malfoy.”

He has extended his hand, trying to show some… not hostility at least? He would share space with them for seven years after all.

“Yea, I’m Artur Williams, nice to meet you.” Law took his hand and immediately knew by the way he acted, that he was muggleborn.

“I’m Davis Brand, _hope_ we got along, pureblood.”

Yea, this one was from wizarding family for sure and knew how Malfoy’s thought of others. Nice start.

“Yea, putting it aside, what hour it is?” blinking, they have gone to check it up, while Law took in their surroundings.

Cozy, one would say.

Too chaotic with unnecessary things, Law would say. He’s really, truly not a Gryffindor. A moment later he got to know there is breakfast soon and plans are to be handed out.

And Draco to confront.

Shit. Just shit.

Fast he has changed, brush his tooth and left to get it past himself. He wouldn’t run away without reason after all.

While leaving, he has met Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and many more unknown.

“What are you doing here?”

Law shrugged.

“They have stalemate and I fell asleep in the middle. Ask professor. I’m going to eat and… survive my brother.”

“Mate, your parents would grill you alive!”

“Nah, they would blame Dumbledore or Mcgonagal, not me. It wasn’t even a _hat._ I’m going, I don’t know what you’re doing. See you later if I live.”

He has arrived to Great Hall to already waiting nervously Draco. Lovely.

“Where. Have. You. Been.?” Oho, extremely angry too.

“In Gryffindor tower.”

“No” his face was terrified.

 _“Yes,_ I need to talk to you, alone.” He could feel disgusted looks sent to him by other Slytherins.

“Okey, okey, I’m coming.” After they have a distance between them and a world, he continued “ What is it?”

“Dad told them to sent me to Gryffindor, they have a stalemate between each others. Uncle Severus too.”

“What?” he was confused and disbelieved, but I know why, I did at first too.

“It’s true, ability which made hat unable to sort me is kind of special and even Dark Lord didn’t have it, so father freaked out they are going to… treat me differently… and maybe even hurt. Probably. They thought I was sleeping, so they talked with me in the room. So don’t worry, I’m Slytherin through and through, just situation needed someone to shadow me.”

“Potter.” Bitterness he said it with nearly made Law flinch. When has they became first class enemies?

“Yea, kind of. We can still spent time together, right?” Law hoped so. He knew house could change _everything._

“Yea, of course we can! We’re brothers, you idiot! Don’t let those lions get to you and bite their head off if they do anything. Tell me if they do. I will curse them!” Law’s lips twitch into smile, the fact he’s so overprotective is cute, kind of.

“Good luck with Quidditch try-outs” better to change topic, Law thought.

“Of course, I will! You know I fly quite well and when Malfoy want something, Malfoy gets something.” Arrogant, but still so full of life smile was soothing. It was fine.

They were fine and a big weigh has been lost from his heart. He felt better now.

By far.

“Let’s go eat something, I barely touched anything from those nerves yesterday” Law exclaimed, making his older brother rant how they have starved his younger brother.

Some things never change.

Law had, at the first day, broke rules and sat with Draco and was pulled by command ( he avoided ear barely, for older woman and witch, she moved quite fast) by his head of house to Gryffindor.

“Hello there” he was greeted normally, through some were suspicious.

“So you’re”

“The Malfoy that”

“Our baby brother has”

“Talked about?”

“Yea, nice to meet you, George and Fred, right?” He asked, pointing at them to be sure he got it right.

“Yea, how did you”

“know when our own mother”

“makes mistake sometimes?”

Law only shrugged and pay no attention as he eyed anything with bread like evil incantation.

“Gut feeling, can you pass me that eggs, without bread”

“Yea, sure, you don’t like it?”

“If it was possible, I would avada kedavraed it. Thanks” at least they got his humour as they laughed.

Not that it was a joke, but whatever. Better if they think it was.

“So, who’s buying a popcorn with me to watch a show at DADA class? Oh, Ginny, those two are Arthur and Davis, few of my roommates that was curious enough to wait for me to wake up.” I made sure to translate it: we’re not friends, but we may laugh together at that idiot.

“We’re not watching show. Professor is highly experienced and knowledgeable person, just read his book and you will get it.”

Law rolled his eyes dramatically at Hermione.

“I read them, as a novelty. There is not a gram of truth in it, really. It’s just a book and there is no way he’s done it all. One can see fraud from far away if you’re growing up seeing false and lowering their knees people only to sneer when you’re not looking idiots half my life. Courtesy of being a Malfoy, really.”

“Are you sure you’re only eleven? You just insulted those guys.”

“Yea, and they won’t get it, so win win. You think how I survived all places mom took me to? I had time to practice” both twins grinned at each others, definitely liking their new little company.

“You’re fine, mate”

“Yea, if you have some idea”

“For prank and need help”

“then ask us, we will do it”

“Sure, but not for now. No one pissed me off yet. Ginny, done ogling Harry?”

This has snapped out Ginny back to reality and she started to deny it happening. Smirking, Law has stand up to move in direction of their next classes. Time in Hogwart was to start right now.

.

.

.

Everything was fine, Law had many problem with interacting – he barely did it with people he didn’t like or when he was in worse mood – but always have time to help Ginny, Luna from Ravenclaw [ she was a little strange, but if devil fruit and magic could exist, then nagrels too] and from time to time his roommates. Otherwise, he has spent most of his time alone, in library or in dorms with book.

And quickly his advanced knowledge and great control over magic were noticed. Filius was beside himself at his theory and practice prowess – he doubted he would be so soon after Hermiona – and McGonagal was happy with all those points he has earned them. Any other teacher praised his intellect and magical power.

Law hoped his brother won’t feel jealousy and certainly that father won’t pressure him more, so he tried to tune it down even more. Some were just impossible to stop as he was interested in topics.

He has also heard about Hermione’s SPEW, but as it is a little… controversial for him, he has supported her by saying people should change their approach, but the rest is up to house elfs to rebel for. Freedom has to be hard won after all.

Law has learned about incident at Quidditch playground recently and was furious on many people. He has already had a talk with his brother explaining how insulting at public is not a good image for their father in Ministry and he should be better by being Malfoy than her petty insinuation.

Which infuriated him too.

The way he was closing in was enough of a side and some people were already aware war is heating up.

“Why would you say it?”

“Leo, don’t even start.” Law had it somewhere what Harry fucking Potter has to say. They could push each other, but there are some boundaries.

“He didn’t buy it if you want to know. I was at their try outs after threatening one of prefects to let me in. He was the best flyer out there!”

“how can we know when he has them buy all those brooms?!”

“It is house pride! Father bought it so their chances increase. People has some strange obsession about whose house what and I’m sick of it. It’s just a game and it’s dad’s wasted money. If they don’t have skills, they lose. I’m sorry about him insulting you, but he’s my brother and I would not let anyone insult him, only I can do it”

Even twins back out, kind of the aura emitted by Law was overwhelming and he was most definitely angry.

“He called her__”

“I KNOW and I said sorry, Ron-ya, so back off. He won’t say it and I don’t want you to say it, Just never repeat it. I don’t know about you, but Draco’s already feeling under the weather as he’s worse than Hermiona and father gave him a talking ‘how a muggleborn could be better than you in anything’ and I don’t want him to feel depressed over anyone questioning his abilities he’s proud of. If I said you cheated in your classes without proof, you’d be upset too. I hate seeing him upset, so don’t” then Law glared around the room, challenging anyone to came forward “If you want to insult anyone from my household, insult me and I would teach you a lesson myself if I need to, your opinion cares not to me. Never my family!” with this he has, still angry and fuming, left to run a round around the castle, leaving shocked Gryffindors behind.

After this he has not said a word to any of them, regretting that he can’t cut them to pieces anymore and vowing to invent magic similar to his devil fruit abilities before he finish this school. So he spent more time alone in library and missed the moment when Ginny started to behave… differently.

Wrongly so.

Slytherin saw and heard of what he has done in Gryffindor’s common room and apparently celebrate that Malfoy’s younger is not lost yet. Draco was not happy through, but worried and he hated the fact that Leo had problem because he defended his honor.

He tried to talk to him – didn’t work, Law only smiled, nodded and nothing changed.

He talked to parents to try to talk to him – same thing over, his younger brother was too stubborn.

This situation stopped happening only after first ‘victim’ shown up, in dueling club Harry spoke parsentounge and people started to talk bad of him. It has repeated few times and Law had asked Draco for help in investigating.

“Why? They only attack…”

“Humans, whatever it is, it wants to kill humans being, Draco, it can be me or you in the end. I can’t let it happen, so we’re going to stop it first” reluctantly, he has agreed and their investigation led them from dead croach to library and realization it is chamber of secret and basilisk.

“Should I go get Uncle Severus or…?”

“Draco… Ginny.”

“What about that redhead?”

“When one think about it, she was somehow strange lately and… what if something possessed her like that teacher last year? What if it is Dark Lord? We can’t ask Uncle, he was Death Eater, if he is there, he would have to listen and you never know what he will do to us!”

“Why? We’re purebloods and on his side and…”

“We’re nosy children and I won’t let him kill people I know. She’s my friend, Draco. Even in all this when Gryffindor and I was in conflict she tried to talk to me, to read with me and made sure I’m fine. She’s a good person, I don’t want her to die.” Little sister like Lamie… even her hair was similar. He couldn’t let her die.

“But..”

“I’m going, you can stay or leave.” Without a second thought he have start going by sensation to the direction her presence he could feel with his Haki. This has led him to girl’s bathroom and closed room. By panting, Law could tell Draco is with him.

He chose him.

They can’t fail and if he could have a courage to fight Doflamingo, Basilisk would be nothing.

It was shut up, so Law kind of… destroyed school property. Inside there was unconscious professor fraud and Ron.

Fragment of Harry’s robe disappearing at the corner. He has, with all his strength run in this direction, aware of this new present inside. Not human or real, even.

Similar thing to year ago.

When they finally got there, Ginny was lying on the ground and Harry was talking with… ghost? Hologram? Something inhuman and powerful.

“Leo? Draco? What are you…?”

“More people to be sacrificed? No matter, she is hungry. Through… one is Slytherin. Get rid of the other one and I will let you live.”

“What? He’s my brother, we’re purebloods, why would you need to kill us?” Law could only thought 'I told you' in his head.

“He’s Gryffindor through… and want to stop me, I can feel it. Do it or die.”

If anyone in this room was sure he won’t, it was Law. He knew what it is to be older brother.

Will always remember pain of losing Lamie. Draco won’t choose it. And he was right, he has raised his wand at this false Lord and got sent backward. Not having enough time, Law has, instinctively, used his hands to stop him from impact.

With wandless magic none the less.

“Oh? You have some skill there. I’m impressed. Are you sure you’re not a chosen one?” mocking tone masked his surprised.

But Law didn’t try to mask his blood lust.

“Harry, let’s kill this bastard and get Draco and Ginny-ya out of here” while Harry wasn’t sure about killing part – how can you kill a ghost? – he agreed totally.

Then big snake came after them and it was disaster. Magic hardly worked – they didn’t know too much high leveled one [ Harry none] and they couldn’t open their eyes. When the beast were close to eating them, Law felt this weird, familiar feeling inside him, whose name come to him immediately.

Power.

He hasn’t mastered it yet, but…

He has calmly moved his wand, aiming at beast with closed eyes and it stopped. Imagining his Nodachi, his room and how it felt, Law repeated the movement by hand and magic followed, cutting the beast from inside out.. The fact it has its mouth opened just over them was making it so much more possible and easier. Not deep enough through

When phoenix with sword came, Harry, who could see Basilisk is far from finished, used it to finish the beast and book. Law has been long passed out before help came…

.

.

.

Waking up in hospital was strange as he was once a doctor, but to a fight? Nope, no thank you.

Ron was, as always, fighting with Draco, who was, as always, insulting Ron and his family and everyone, as always, were taking sides.

Mercy.

“Please, save me these for now. We have exams soon and I feel like shit”

“Be careful of your language” Law was unfortunate enough to have been overheard by Poppy. Just great…

“Yes Madam, everyone alive?”

“Thankfully, professor Snape prepared antidote and you all have been checked over and healed. Your brother had only concussion and Mr Potter was healed by Phoenix as some poison got into his system when he was trying to get you out from under that… thing. You too has been healed by Fawkes in last moment, be careful next time, we have enough of first year nearly dead for one decade.”

“You will tell father?”

“And what do you think, young man?” she cocked her eyebrow and panicked Law looked to the side to his brother.

“Don’t ask me, you wanted to do it and now we’re both in deep problem for this.”

Law wanted to sleep off the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys, everything not mention stay the same like Hermione's polyjuice, fraud Lockhart, people who were petrified. Just thought it is worth mentioning <33 thanks for reading!


	4. dog,rat and dementors

Lucius was getting paler every second while hearing how his sons were nearly murdered because of the book HE tried to get rid of. Still, he has kept his composure and said what he would usually: some threats and all that.

Afterwards, he has left Headmaster office, events in there forgotten, and immediately rushed to infirmary. The only people awake and observing him were muggleborn girl and Weasley boy.

First one he spotted was Draco, he looked fine… tired and scared, but fine. Relief was great. Later his eyes stayed at Leo and his heart nearly stopped. His hair was in disarray, face extremely pale and breathing rigid.

Before he could start yelling for a nurse, she has came behind him.

“Mr Malfoy” he has, out of habit, nodded and pass on words pleasantries.

“Dumbledore said they are fine” accusation were clear.

“In comparison to his previous state, believe me, they are. Fawkes’ tears saved their lives. We’re lucky no one has died. I understand your worries, but if you disturbed other patient, I would ask you to leave immediately. Others are hurt as well, not just your boys.” Then her eye glanced to the bed where Leo lied “…through your younger son has also experienced heavy magical drain, so his recovery would take longer. Please, take it into consideration before you were to move them anywhere. They should lie down for a few days at the very least.”

Throat tightening, he has nodded. How is he going to tell all of this Narcissa?

.

.

.

Brothers unaware that those meeting has already happened, has drearily waited on it. Until they were let go and only letter came telling them to rest and that they will wait on them on the station.

Suspicious started to creep in and later, after hearing Harry and co. out, Law understood how it all happened. His father truly can be a bastard, nothing like his previous one.

Then, Dobby’s warning came to mind and all fell into pieces. Law would have to be way more vigilante in the future, if he wants to avoid having to apologize so many times… he’s not known for it and it starts to irritate him.

Greatly so.

After exam, came the feast where… Gryffindor got added tons of points and Draco got some too, but… nowhere near enough to equal it and it was shared in a way that let Gryffindor win. Apparently, again like last year.

New reason not to like Albus Dumbledore, Law mused.

After this, they have boarded the train, Law decided on staying with Draco as a thank you for choosing him and all the trauma he must have got from his selfish action. He and Ginny and co parted way.

One of the other change was the way Gryffindor started to treat him now, like he’s one of them or some other sort of thing. Apparently, helping in saving a classmates is enough for them to start to trust you even if you’re a Malfoy, who threatened them.

Weasleys’ siblings were quite happy with him too, twins has outright invited him over one day – probably to prank him on their ground – and Ron not so openly, but was grateful too. Harry told them, as Law refused to say anything – how cool he was fighting and how he has stopped that Basilisk from moving and let him kill it.

His social standing, to his dismay, has greatly increased, but ultimately was still minor to Harry, so strategy was working.

Everyone else, outside of his clique, thought Harry done almost all the job and commented on his bravery.

Slytherin was once again unhappy with him, mildly speaking, but they shut up when Draco glared at them.

He’s the king there, after all, royalty of the house one would say.

The way back was mostly peaceful and then they were greeted there by mother in tears, happy that they are in one piece, and father who was looking slightly worse to wear…

Mom must have found out.

It was further confirmed when they got to know he is sleeping in quest room for the time – Draco was confused why and mother said she is slightly sick and needed space.

He believed her while Law knew why it happened and couldn’t say he didn’t anticipated it.

Screening his scores which were either Outstanding ( mostly) and Exceed Expectation ( Potion) he got a lot of praise and promise of additional lesson in potion.

Joy, spending more time with your Uncle/Teacher is so wanted thing.

It’s not that he didn’t like him, he did to some degree, but he didn’t like how Slytherin and Gryffindor were treated so differently. And he had more trouble with potion than the rest as he used to be normal, devil fruit doctor, so he has more thinking about how to do something in… more muggle way and sometimes screw up potion because of this.

Never mind, he would eventually get it.

After packing out, clearing his space to leave notes he has made form Hogwart library and he wanted to continue researching them in their own, he has called Dobby to tell him good news.

“Yes, young master Leo?”

“Dobby, I have saved Harry Potter and my friend and then he saved me.” he needed to know Law hasn’t gone back on his promise.

Dobby gasped and started to jump around happily, saying he knew young master is amazing and he’s happy him and Harry Potter are alright.

Law definitely didn’t find it cute. Or warming. Definitely not.

After the initial confusion with coming back home, Law has quickly get used to this lifestyle again and then in newspaper, he has read about Weasley’s winning of lottery and journey to Egypth.

His father and brother snorted, his mom ignored it and Law decided to stay silent, while congratulating a journey to his housemates. He missed moving around himself and first thing after Hogwart would be travelling and maybe working while he’s at that.

This world is so much different to his one that he wouldn’t mind exploring every single corner of it for the rest of his life- as long as Dark Lord won’t pop out of nowhere and start causing them all problem.

Then the news of someone named Sirius Black escaping Azkaban rounded all around wizarding world. It was strange, as Law knew his mother’s lineage lied with Blacks, that he has never heard of him, but heard of his Aunt being sent to Azkaban.

And his other disowned for marrying a muggle-born. Really, this family is strange… Law might get disowned one day too… not that he cares that much, just wish they would still talk to them ,at the very least.

Not that he plan to, but he’s not one to be grounded by rules from others.

Still, it was one of those case when asking one parents is essential.

“Mother, is Sirius Black part of our family like Aunt Bella?” who I never knew, but whatever. Azkaban should keep her forever if half of the stories about her are truth. Her cruelty is comparable to Doflamingo.

Narcissa has looked at him surprised and immediately stopped whatever she was doing and motioned for her son to sit down.

“Sweetheart, you must know our family sometimes disown people if they… lose their way.”

“Like Aunt Andromeda?” Law never stopped calling her this, even when it got mother angry. He knew she missed her. Why not reconcile when their parents were already in grave and couldn’t disapprove of it?

Grimacing, Narcissa nodded.

“Yes, he was like you in Gryffindor, but out of his own choice and he was… extremely interested in anything muggle to piss his parents, my and your aunt, off. They have been fighting like forever until one day it all snapped and Sirius run off to his friends place, Potter, and then he was disowned and burned off the tree. So no, right now he’s not family, even if in blood he is. Moreover, he is dangerous criminal and I don’t want you looking for him or anything. I hope he’s found and put there back as fast as possible.” Her tone was stern and while Law could pinpoint she was honest, he found this logic wrong.

If what he read about this guy is true, then he has condemned Potters to death. Only the worst scum like Blackbeard would do it to their benefactors.

And Blacks, no matter how crazy and eruptic, were not like this.

“Mom, you really think he was Death Eater?” this question has startled her and her eyes avoided his.

“I don’t know, but… if he was, he must have been better actor than anyone I knew. Don’t think too much about this, okay? Promise me you won’t try to dig into it. I know you’re curious, but you have…” this her eyes become more red and pussy as if she was to start crying any moment “… Leo, you nearly died. Don’t go around playing hero and please, for our sake, stay safe”

With her expression like this, Law couldn’t refuse it. Moreover, if this guy really was criminal and death eater, it is better to stay away.

“Okay, I won’t… but can’t we visit Aunt Andromeda? I know she’s disowned, but…”

She looked apologetic and Law knew it is a lost battle.

“I’m sorry, Leo, but no. Go and play in the garden, it’s such a good weather and your brother is playing with some of his housemates. Try to integrate.”

Ones who hates him. Great.

“Okay, thanks mom” he has hugged her as showing his thanks and bolted back to his room instead. Narcissa only shook her head amused and go back to her own doings.

.

.

.

One day his father came back home angry to no avail and has asked him and Draco to came. Then he has explained that dementors will be stationed around Hogwart in case Black will came there, so they had to be extra careful and never close to them.

Never.

The best to always be where a teacher is and not to leave castle. Then he proceeed to warn Draco to be extra careful while going to Hogsmade as Black can be around and he is deranged individual, completely crazy and might think hurting them is a good start to Potter.

Both nodded frantically and as everything, Draco has taken it to his heart to do as father asked. Law was more worried about Dementors and proceed to read about them.

After completing his first book, he begged in his mind not to meet them. If this strange immunity won’t work on them, then Law had a lot of backlash to be hit with. More than he could withstand ever.

That Patronus charm looked like a life saving rope…

.

.

.

When during the ride to Hogwart, those things entered the train, Law’s first reaction was fear, but… they have simple left him alone, not even seeing his existence. When one has closed on to Ginny who he had sat with, he has touch her and get behind himself, thinking up of all happy memory from this and previous life and how much he had to live.

How many people he owned to live.

On a sole determination and those happy memories, he has manage to formulate incorporeal patronus which was enough to get one of their kind to back off.

“Woah, when did you…”

“When newspaper said Black escaped and father came with news that dementors are to be here, I have gave up the remaining of vacation to study this spell. Being happy sucks, Ginny-ya, you had to be _happy_ “ he deadpanned and later they have gone to check on their siblings – Ron was with Harry, who has… passed out from bad memories and Draco was completely fine. There was also this new teacher from DADA, who… didn’t like Law for some reason.

Probably the same as everyone before, he’s a _Malfoy_.

Anyway, he has still asked if they are fine and Law decided to put a distance with him. One never know what father might have done to him.

.

.

.

Law, before his first lesson in DADA, tried not to take to heart Draco’s opinion which was mostly: he’s not properly clothed. He’s poor, so he must be pathetic. He’s no good. He likes Harry Potter, so he’s bad.

Law usually tuned this kind of talking down while still listening to appease his brother. Draco loved to rant on other people and who was Law to forbade him when he himself didn’t like to do it?

Well, once his hobby was taking out other people’s heart so he’s not one to make opinion on them.

One thing was clear, this one knew something about the subject, so it won’t be an utmost catastrophe which was last year’s Gilderoy.

Law would never forgot this dueling club or stories of his ‘pixies’ lessons. Priceless. Well, the way he was making an idiot of himself and falling for Law’s masked into compliments insults – which most people understood by the way- was one of the greatest fun he has in this school so far.

So here this man was in worn out clothes and visible starved – Law knew how easily it is to be in such a situation – but with knowledge and confidence that made one think: he can teach us something.

So for Law so far it was good enough. Law didn’t think he spotted Gryffindor’s colors on him and he has specially change it today magically. He was going to see how he will treat him without this knowledge.

Man has, one by one, called forward student to face Boggart. Ginny was excused as she said she doesn’t feel good enough – it is better as all those people shouldn’t have to see Voldemort’s young self.

Then Arthur was called forward and his fear was… Law, angry, after they have…

“Your classmates is your boggart? What did he do to you?” Of course he was already in defensive-offensive side and ready to do something about it, after all evil Malfoy done something to innocent Gryffindor.

Law knew this look, he rarely got it here, but from this man, multiple times already. Maybe he shouldn’t sit at breakfast with Draco, but he wanted to spent time with him as much as possible.

“Sir, it’s not… we have accidentally gave him snacks with bread and Leo… despised it, so he threw a tantrum and all room had to be repaired…”

“I didn’t hear of such a accident in great hall… was it last year?”

“No sir, yesterday. We just forgot, he barely accept treats and was so deep into book he missed what he put to his mouth… it was terrifying, sir.” It seems to confuse man even more, but then instruction how to deal with Boggart was told and Law was readying himself for humiliation. It never came as no matter what Leo worn, his glare was enough to put fear forward in Artur, who was promptly passed out at the floor and professor had to cast ridiculous himself.

Everyone gaped and those who witnessed it – Davis and Marley – have been just as white as passed out student.

Law leaned to Ginny and whispered “I told you I can be scary” he grinned while doing so. At least they would never feed him bread anymore.

Some of their classmates laughed, other not so, the history was passed to other people.

Next one to go was Leo himself, who already wished he didn’t. He thought of saying he saw Basilisk not so far ago, but… well, it is better than seeing and letting them see Doflamingo.

Or worse, Flevance…

So he excused himself saying he won’t and failed this class. Lovely.

.

.

.

Remus shouldn’t let it be and so he has gone to talk to boy’s head of house. No one so young should be someone esle’s boggart. Maybe after this accident with Neville, he shouldn't... but this is about students' wellbeing. 

Even if Remus desperately wanted not to talk about this kind of things with the man as what Sirius and James did to him was no better… but Remus didn’t want to think about his former friend or dead one.

He still needed to help Harry with Patronus spell later in the evening and check homework from fourth year class.

He has knocked, hoping to find Potion Master in his office. After hearing this known voice inviting him inside, he has braced himself and entered. He hoped no big arguments would come from this.

“Good afternoon, Severus, do you have a moment?”

Potion master was visible displeased with his presence, but after some remarks about wasting his time, he has invited him begrudgingly to sit down.

“And what made you of all people to come here, Lupin?” Irritation practically rolled off him.

“I wanted to ask about one of your student and his behavior” raising a brew, he has waved him off.

“Tell me what Draco did and I will talk with him. You had lesson with him today, didn’t you?”

It has put Lupin off the track. Why would he think it is about older?

“No, I want to ask about Leo Malfoy, not Draco.” And now Potion Master looked at Lupin as if he was an idiot.

“Then go to Professor McGonagal.”

“I know she’s a deputy, but I thought it is better to talk to his head of house…”

Severus interrupted him.

“That’s why I told you to go to professor McGonagal. _She_ is his head of house. If you have more question about this boy, you best go straight to Dumbledore.” After pausing and thinking for a moment he added to stunned into silence Remus “If you used Boggart not only with Longbottom, then… did he tried? I should warn you not to ask him, this thing won’t be able to read his fear. We should talk to Dumbledore, so he can cover it a little. Better safe than sorry…”

“No, he refused to… wait, what… you mean… he’s Gryffindor?!”

Severus’ patient was running out.

“His situation is a little bit more complicated and to understand why he was placed in Gryffindor, you should talk to Dumbledore. I think we finished here.”

With this, Remus, still shocked still, has left office and gone directly to headmaster’s.

There were too many question running around his head and one of the most clear thought was: he’s the same as Sirius…

.

.

.

Harry has gone to Hogsmeade – Law was sure, but acted as he didn’t know it. Instead, he has felt some… additional presence. Because of the fact Black could be around, Law decided for security to scan area once for some time in search for him, just in case. Instead, he felt one additional in the room for third years.

Harry’s room.

Startled, he has gone in there and start looking around, not spotting anything. But Haki couldn’t be wrong, someone else was here.

Must be here.

On Ron’s bed? And not only Ron…

“Wake up, Ron-ya!” Law had nearly made him fall from the bed with his ‘wake-up’ and managed to wake Harry as well.

“Leo? What are you doing…”

Not waiting for them to do anything, Law had caught the source of human presence and found out it was Ron’s rat.

Rat.

Pet.

Human.

Animagus?

“Wait, what do you want with my Scrables, Leo!?” Ron, visible angry for being woken up, exclaimed, waking others in the process.

“Ron-ya, this thing is human.”

They looked at him like an idiot.

“It’s rat!”

“It’s my gut feeling!!” now everyone was awake and two friends paled. Last time Leo could tell Voldemort was with Quirell and he found the entrance to Chamber of secrets similarly too.

If he was right back then…

“You sure? He looks like rat…”

“Animagus, wizard can change into animal, McGonagal is one, let’s ask her” suddenly pillow hit him and rat slipped from his hands.

“Let us sleep, you all. Go get yourself into trouble later.”

But it was too late as rat was nowhere to be found no matter how much they looked. While Haki could pinpointed some area, they were too tight for Law to get into and so search has been initiated on bigger scale.

Until few days later when they have finally found a direction it may have takento run from Hogwart. They have bolted after it, trying to catch whatever it was.

The scene was strange, big black wolf was hunting this wizard-rat and…

“He’s the same, wizard as animal!” Law yelled to others, everyone present ( normally others searched too, but there were teams ) run after those two animals. Just behind them, after noticing names on the map, Remus has came.

The ultimate scene was to be solved in Shrieking Shack.

Catching their breath from all those physical activities, there they could see a man with gaunt, sunken face, waxy skin, yellow teeth, and long, matted hair. Law knew the look in his eyes, one of the person who saw hell and back.

Nearly not as bad as his after Flevance, but bad enough to call it craziness. Law, as ten years old, strapped himself in granites and wanted to kill all people possible… so even such a comparison means he was well above crazy.

The other was more rat like, shaking and scared beyond anything of the man before him.

Last one was their own teacher, _werewolf_ if Potion Master’s lesson told them anything.

The true events from over the decade ago were told, traitor pinpointed and glances exchanged.

At some point, in all this craziness and paying attention to nearly Harry alone, he spotted features which could be only found in his family and blond hair unmistakably belonging to Malfoy’s and Black's line.

“Who the hell is he?”

Law blinked, not sure what this man has to him at the moment when person who allowed his friend’s family to end up dead and made him see hell in Azkaban is right here. Law, if he ever had an upper hand over Doflamingo, would gutted him and sliced and tortured the life of him.

No doubt about it.

“Hello, Leo Malfoy, nice to meet you, Uncle? You and mother are cousins, so it is not that far away…”

“I’m not a family of her and for sure not yours!” ouch, as if it would hurt Law, but it has definitely startled Harry.

After all, maybe not nearly as close as Hermione or Ron, he has regarded Leo as friend and they both has fought together before.

“You don’t even know him! Why would we believe you when you start attacking our friend like that!”

Sirius Black was visible taken aback by this.

“You’re friend with… Malfoy? _This Malfoy’s son_? That Death Eater’s family??” disbelief and the fact he’s saying it as if Law has done any of that.

He was half a mind from saying it when Hermione changed a topic which has led to… prank… with using a friend… werewolf.

“You’re insane! Who would use a friend as a weapon! I would rather die than risk my friend’s life!” Law’s eyes burned with intensity unknown to people present. He has sent Bepo and the rest clearly because of this reason. To think anyone would…

“It was just a prank…”

“Not funny, no wonder people thought you could do it _. It is insane_. You had too good friend if he could ever forgive you.” Law couldn’t hide his disgust at this.

While Harry and rest were an inch of giving it a free pass as it concerned Potion Master, Law’s outburst stopped them. Both Ron and Hermione remembered how he threatened Petunia and Vernon Dursley’s and then they stopped using Harry like a house elf in case little psychopath is back. Harry took his time explaining how high standing his family was and how easily they could cover it.

“Ah… well…”

“It’s not like a Malfoy understand what friendship is, after all you’re…” he didn’t finish as Law has, without using a wand, pinned him to the wall with such a speed he had to give it a moment to recover and still could have concussion later on and then with a wand stopped Petegrew from running away.

This is the moment Severus Snape entered to this… strange set up. It has sobered him up a little. Still, wand was out.

“Hello, sir, can you ask for Dumlbedore? We had a lot of to talk about with him here and Black and Petegrew too.” Law’s voice was cold enough to send shivers down everyone’s spine.

They were, without another word, leaving for the castle with Severus taking over transporting Sirius – he wasn’t going to argue with this kid, which surprised everyone.

While they were leaving entrance, something ticked in.

“Lupin, you complete moron, today is full moon and you forgot that potion!!” and everyone started to run away, as far away from soon to be changing into dangerous beast professor. In all this Law had forgot how much stronger wandless magic cost, lost conscious and tripped, letting go of Petegrew, who transformed and run for a life. Harry and the rest wanted to go after him, but then howls sounded and Severus was before a choice. Let Black go and get his help or let children die from werewolf.

_‘Fuck this all’_

“Black!! Help me get them to safety!!!” blinking, but understanding where this come from, they have started to run while preparing to protect students from fate worse than death.

And the beast has come, trying to naturally destroy his meant enemy – humans. At some point normal defense was not enough and Sirius changed into big dog and managed to, with aid of spells from all present and conscious – make him run away.

When transformed back, he was ready to fight Severus if he wanted to hand him over to Dementors, but…

There was no need.

They have started to retreat to castle to talk with headmaster about what has happened, most not understanding more than the one who betrayed Potter was Petegrew, not Black, when a lot of Dementors come.

And it was also this moment, when Harry, trying to protect what the most important, his newfound family, has used patronus full body for the first time. It was strong enough that all those dementors run away – the power of his love, his emotions…

After that, they have securely get to the castle and informed Dumbledore about everything in proper order. Without Petegrew in custody, there was no way that Sirius could have been cleared, but at least he had help now. Some healing potion was begrudgingly given to him and pass out Leo – Dumbledore has trouble believing he did what he did which alarmed everyone – and so at the morning, professor Lupin was also collected.

Thankfully, he didn’t bite anyone despite being outside of Shack.

When Leo woke up, he was still in Headmaster’s office along with Black as a dog.

Not amused, he told him to change back.

“How did you know that I am animagus?”

“The same as that rat, gut feeling. You think we were searching for him for no reason?” he raised his brow expectantly and at spotting the light blush on the other man he rolled his eyes.

“They told me… you have helped them save Ginny… and is not spouting this nonsense… and not a bad guy in general. I’m sorry for what I said…”

“It’s fine, you’re unhinged and completely crazy at the moment after Azkaban. It’s understandable. I shouldn’t lose my temper, but you were annoying and idiot. I hope they can fix you.”

“Idiocy is not so easily fixable” Law’s mouth twitched into smile.

“No, it’s not.” Then Dumbledore’s come and ask Law not to tell his father as…

“Please, if I want Sirius, and Harry’s godfather mind you, dead, then I would snapped his neck back in there. Answer it yourself. And you better apologize for that ‘prank’ properly to both victims. Trauma’s don’t go away so easily, you should understand better than most. If I was professor Snape, I would _dissect_ you for it.”

Lightly blanching, he nodded. He could see some of Black’s infamous insanity there [ It is from his previous experience, but Law is not going to say it].

“Now, I’m going to get back to my studies as there is this book on patronus I’m still reading.”

“Patronus?” Law cracked up a smile.

“I didn’t get it corporal yet like Harry, so I got to get it right soon. Don’t want to fall behind.”

Astonished, later he has asked Remus if he taught younger Malfoy Patronus’s spell as well. When he denied it, Sirius understand that he meant he’s doing it on his own and laughed dryly. Looked like Cissy’s son is quite the interesting mix of Slytherin and Gryffindor.

In the end Lupin left for personal reasons – Sirius Black needed place to stay and someone to watch over him while he recovers– and his secret was not revealed and anyone suggesting it to Severus was sent to Poppy for medicine as they are clearly not right in the head.

As if he would cover for Gryffindor’s werewolf, what an insult.

Like this the second year in Hogwart has passed with only remarkable big chance they would die. Neither Draco or his parents ever found it out. His passing out was from overdoing it again, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas guys!!


	5. bowing is an awful habit

> Law wasn’t sure when it has started, but He knew something is wrong.
> 
> Especially when father denied him going with him and Draco to Quidditch match. It was strange. And Law didn’t like being left in the dark. He was going to decline going, as he had become closer and closer replicating another technique of Ope Ope no mi, but instead, he will go no matter what.
> 
> So this is what he was going to do. Ask mother for pocket money, joint it with his already saved one and said he’s going to buy some books. Then ask if Ron’s going and gave them money to buy him one too.
> 
> He hoped it would work.
> 
> In the letter, Ron asked why he can’t ask his father and Law answered he’s taking Draco and leaving him behind for no reason and there is no way he’s just accepting it.
> 
> It was enough for Ron to talk to his dad about who agreed if only to annoy Malfoy – this hatred is legendary.
> 
> Law could ask for sleepover, but then… he would be denied probably. Father behaved strangely.
> 
> Or… he could slip off. The most important thing was deceiving mother, so Law got sick with magical flu [ being past doctor means he knew how to fake just right ] and being left in bed to recover with Dobby taking care of him.
> 
> After he ‘fell asleep’ and mother left him for the day, he changed silently and Dobby apparated him over to Weasley’s house – or rather nearby and the rest of distance he has gone by feet.
> 
> “You’re finally here! We were going to left you behind, you turtle!” of course, for a match, a fan such as Ron would be impatient. It seemed like the rest was just as ready to go.
> 
> “Hello Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasleys, how do you do?” not really waiting for answer he has turned to other kids “I was busy faking sleeping. Now let’s hope they won’t recognize it is Dobby in my bed.”
> 
> “Using your house elf like this…”
> 
> While others [ Ron] rolled their eyes, Law grinned at her.
> 
> “He’s a friend too. I always leave him all snacks and sweets too”
> 
> “You don’t like sweets” Ginny laughed.
> 
> “That’s the point. Plus there is no way I would get here otherwise. Whatever the reason for leaving me behind is, I won’t just give in. Plus, I want to travel around world one day, this can be a good beginning.”
> 
> “Show off”
> 
> “Ron, Ronnie, Ronald, dreams should be big enough so other people are left open mouthed when they actually come true”
> 
> “Says guy who threw a tantrum like a child and destroyed half a room with accidental magic because someone gave him bread”
> 
> Law couldn’t help, but flushed red.
> 
> “Yea, his roommates have him as boggart at the next DADA’s lesson. One stopped eating bread entirely too”
> 
> “Poor fellow, all because some fool feed this little monster bread” mock pity was too much of the embarrassment for Law.
> 
> “At least I prove my point, didn’t I, Ginny? Plus there are advantages to being in detention for a month and losing nearly 100 points, they never brought this evil incantation to our room anymore. Win for me as I earned them back anyway.”
> 
> “This is our Leo, Malfoy sheep of Gryffindor, dad, mom, never try to feed him bread or umeboshi. He’s a nightmare to handle if you do.”
> 
> “I’m not! They are evil!”
> 
> “Yea, yea, tell it to my sandwitch.” With this, Ginny started to run after him with food in hand and Law, pale, started to run away from her.
> 
> All words of gratitude for helping saving Ginny and maybe some greetings didn’t leave Weasley’s married couple’s mouth for next half an hour while everyone laughed at the show.
> 
> It has stopped when the timing for going closed in and they have used international portkey to get to the match.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Now, Law never saw points in this game.
> 
> At least, he now understood why he was left behind. Death Eaters. Going around and making people panic.
> 
> One of them must have been his father. Getting blend with other people, Law has find his group he had came with, expression grim and it was enough for Weasley not to ask now.
> 
> Law wondered if the day he will have to chose to go against his family or leaving his rules behind will come and, no matter how painful, he knew what he will chose.
> 
> Sacrifice once made won’t be wasted, this and that last life. Law’s not going back to psychoactive child wanting to kill everyone ever again.
> 
> But then, the loss now would be nearly as painful as Flevance… Law would try to push it as much into the future as possible. As far away as he could.
> 
> Coming back to Burrow, Law has waited for question to come.
> 
> Everyone were trying not to look at him, not knowing how to start. Molly wasn’t even sure what was happening.
> 
> “Leo, I’m sorry I’m asking you now, but… did you know?”
> 
> Law shook his head.
> 
> “Arthur, don’t ask him as if he knows any of this!” Law didn’t pay attention to her defence through.
> 
> “No… maybe it is a reason I was left behind. Father don’t want me anywhere near… you should ask headmaster. I don’t really know if I can explain it.” Law wanted to cut someone, preferable Tom Riddle “If I didn’t go, he should have left Draco behind too. He’s a kid too. And I know, Mrs Weasley, I found out when I was eight. It is not that hard if you look and listen closely. Even told Ron and others.”
> 
> “Yea, and that Professor Snape is a spy too. It would make sense now, I mean, he listened and even took… you know.”
> 
> Parents and twins and Ginny gaped at the quartet.
> 
> “Yea, maybe he is. Still, I don’t like him.”
> 
> “Cause he’s a git still”
> 
> “What are you… I think we need to talk to Dumbledore faster than later. Leo, can you stay or…?”
> 
> Law grimaced, knowing he can’t do what they wanted. What they needed right now.
> 
> “Can’t, they can’t know I was there. I have to go. I will see you at school later. And I will sent letter to you, Ginny-ya, I have done homework already, so if you need help, write. Goodnight.” After this he called Dobby and barely made it before Draco come in and started to tell him all about match and later chaos that ensured.
> 
> Law felt lucky that his brother didn’t try to get under the blanket, having complex of being older otherwise his all operation would be compromise.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> People were scared because of one sign. One event.
> 
> And all has gone spirailling. How come one person had so much effect, even half dead, on all those people?
> 
> Law didn’t know, but he despised this fact. In his world, even if there was Yonko’s power, there were few of them, there were admirals and others, who could eventually fight.
> 
> Here? Only either Dumbledore or Voldemort. If ever one of them came after him… he needed to finish his spells faster than his seventh year.
> 
> As fast as possible. So after this life changing understanding, Law had put even more time and effort into finding information, theories, reading books and going over it again as he put the knowledge together like puzzle.
> 
> It was slow process, but every week his end goal looked more stable, more visible.
> 
> He could already create elecrity and control it, change its waves properties to sharpen or dull, expand or shrink, to cut with it or paralyze.
> 
> Effects of work he put in last year and all vacation while practicing telekinesis properties and improving them. Law has, in the end, understood that he is no potion master and the best he can hope for is EE in his own book as O in wizarding means little to him.
> 
> Outstanding means you can outdone others and he couldn’t. So Law put more efforts into charms and dark arts [ its elements were needed for his project anyway ] and transfiguration.
> 
> If he ever has time, he’s going to become animagus as well, mobility is important.
> 
> His research was expending its lines and barriers and becoming more and more advanced. And he had to hid it under doing pre-read or reading some school-relating books. Thankfully ( or not) with this situation getting worse and worse every day for his father – he was more and more stressed everyday – he had a lot of freedom.
> 
> And he hated the way he obtained it.
> 
> Draco seem oblivious and believed every word given to him – Law hoped he won’t have to be disappointed in the end – he knew he will be…
> 
> Like this vacation has passed and new year has started. Not long before boarding a train, Law got to know about Twizarding Tournament and the fact it happens at Hogwart.
> 
> Now… the most important thing would be new DADA’s teacher. So far all had directly or not tried to kill Harry, even if Remus not willingly. Maybe this year it would be different…
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Law was wrong. Someone with strange eye, which Law wanted to dissect on the spot and barely stopped himself from trying, who was once auror and fearsome one, has became as a favour to headmaster their teacher.
> 
> Lovely.
> 
> He was looking at them ( Harry) all this time and Law, while didn’t find another presence within him, had a bad feeling about him.
> 
> Actual gut feeling, not like he has ever said it differently. This world knew not of Haki or possess it. When one looks at this like this, Law didn’t know how he is here in the first place.
> 
> One day he would.
> 
> Law, in the exception for a year, decided to lay down as much as possible. Especially that other school would be here.
> 
> More annoying students around.
> 
> At least Luna had some interesting stories to tell him and Ginny in the train – Draco let him ride without him ( barely) as he had to talk to his housemates ( who hated him on principle of being Malfoy in Gryffindor).
> 
> Feast could be more interesting, outside of people reaction – he told already those who was with him before- and plotting the way to enter.
> 
> Mischievous smile sprouted on his face.
> 
> “If I find a way to do it, you’re helping me prank that big bad auror out there” Law said with brightening eyes and golden was striving while he was leaving the careful part behind.
> 
> Those people rubbed on him too much.
> 
> “You think you can”
> 
> “do it if we can’t?”
> 
> “Then it is a bet!”
> 
> “Whoever wins has the right”
> 
> “To ask the loser to do anything”
> 
> Those two were matching a grin, more lovely and less creepy than Law’s own.
> 
> “Deal, be ready to lose, redheads”
> 
> “Don’t cry to your”
> 
> “daddy later, Malfoy”
> 
> Those monster should be stopped at this moment, definitely they should.
> 
> World is idiotic place.
> 
> Magical and normal eye never stopped looking at Gryffindor’s table one way or another.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> First lesson at DADA was looking to be eventful.
> 
> He has started with unforgivable spells. Of course, all class got this lesson. All apparently needed it. He has, especially unpleasantly, eyed Law who in turn has creepily and widely smiled at him all the time.
> 
> Battle of wills.
> 
> “Even if you all were to say the world, I can bet none of you could actually give more than a spec”
> 
> “Want to bet, professor? I was always good with charms, better than any potion classes”
> 
> Mad eye looked at him with not hidden disgust.
> 
> “You think you such a good piece, Malfoy? Heard hat didn’t even want to sort you.”
> 
> Heavy canons then.
> 
> “It broke, sometimes it happens. So, bet?”
> 
> “Fine, try to cast anything on this little friend of ours and prove to me your words.” Auror hated him now with passion, but this is actually one thing Law wanted to legally checked up and wasn’t going to pass on this precious occasion.
> 
> “You’re really doing it?” Ginny asked from behind, not sure what Law is thinking.
> 
> “Yea, better know faster, right? Plus I hated the way he said _we can’t_.”
> 
> Redhead rolled her eyes, knowing when he says it, he won’t go back on his words.
> 
> Standing up and before the spider, remembering that unforgivable are about negative emotion, Law allowed his memories of Flevance burning, of Doflamingo, of people who called him monster to resurface and then with hatred not many shared with him, he has said the words.
> 
> Spider easily died and even was throw at the window because of the power of the spell. No one said anything, while Law tried and succeed in regaining his composure.
> 
> Then smile.
> 
> “Faking hatred works just fine too, professor. Thanks for this great lesson” he couldn’t tell them it was real one.
> 
> Those people don’t exist here.
> 
> Moody, stunned, has immediately stopped lesson and thrown them all out and then went straight to Dumbledore.
> 
> He didn’t even knocked.
> 
> “Can you tell me how Malfoy’s boy, a third year none the less, fired the most potent Avada Kedavra I have ever seen?”
> 
> Blinking, Dumbledore offered him a sherbet drop to sooth his nerves.
> 
> “Let me explain a phenomenon that Leo Malfoy is, old friend”
> 
> Old auror listened to the story of someone who has so much powerful occlumency shield that neither hat nor Dumbeldore could breach it and this probably let him manipulate his emotion and whose talent is so far one of the greatest he has seen in his carrier.
> 
> One question was asked by the end of it.
> 
> “Have you ever seen student, who had that much raw potential?”
> 
> “Honestly?” Dumbledore asked, taking the drop to his mouth “I am no match for him in the long run. One day he might surpass me. He can do already stronger wandless, controlled magic than most adult wizards or witches could ever hope for. In this castle, right now, only two people has stronger wandless magic than this boy and this is me and Severus. Rest… let’s say I would get worried if Minerva and him were to face each others without a wand.”
> 
> Moody’s jaw dropped to the floor, nearly.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Law has, with the success, with many witness, twins and Moody hidden in shadow, breached the security and threw in the name.
> 
> While twins failed.
> 
> “How did you do it, mate? Was it yours name?”
> 
> “No, dead cat of Filch, _mother would kill me_ if I try to participate, you idiots!”
> 
> “Clever, but we still”
> 
> “want to know how you”
> 
> “manage to do it over us”
> 
> Grinning happily, Law explained how he has checked out magic signature and with the methods or trial and error creating a wave in a good frequency which for a moment deactivated this trap.
> 
> “Neat, we’re always”
> 
> “ready on your service”
> 
> “in this great prank of yours”
> 
> “Let’s tell others out there that creepy”
> 
> “Genius boy got in”
> 
> With this, two of them left and in an hour all Gryfindor, then other house, then every school and all teachers knew Law passed through security.
> 
> The amount of talking, points taken, detention and letter to and from parents, Law regretted taking the bet.
> 
> All of those adults were angry and Draco actually asked five times if it was not his name in fear Law would have to participate and could die.
> 
> Father came specially to Hogwart to give him ‘the talk’.
> 
> Mother threatened to pulled him off if he continued to worry them so much. Home schooling looked so appeasing to her now…
> 
> Law was terrified and told this to twins and others Gryffindors. Arthur was sure Leo could never be scared.
> 
> He had to take picture of him now.
> 
> Davis just patted him to comfort him. He felt for his friend/ roommate, as two days of all those would break anyone.
> 
> Twins had the gall to actually laughed and Ginny pouted why he didn’t wait for her to see. Golden trio had a lot of laugh at his cost too.
> 
> All in all only Luna showed mercy and even asked for Onigiri from house elfs and made sure nagrels didn’t touch it. Law still wanted to see and possible dissect one… maybe this is why they never showed up to him.
> 
> The surprise they all got when it was Harry’s name that came from there was unimaginable. Still, while Harry said that he didn’t, Law backed it up as he has spent there nearly all time analyzing that magic and never see Harry putting anything there. While not all believed it, for some it was enough. Neither Harry or Law was not known for shielding liars- he even was admitting to Draco’s foul language from day one or his own bad character as well.
> 
> Not everyone believed it in other house as well…
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Law, for some time, stopped talking to Draco for the way he was additionally making things hard to Harry.
> 
> It was not fair in his books to make someone target – he knew how much pain it can give - and his brother knew it.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Law got furious with Moody. That bastard has transfigured his brother. Law still had detention for his stunt with goblet, but he didn’t care. In the similar place that his brother, he has expertly used, with the help of twins, potion and charms to make sure for a few days that bastard would be a walking rainbow with worse gammet of colors than Doflamingo himself.
> 
> After that he has gone to his traumatized brother and stayed with him. It took many days before he got better.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Every single step on Harry’s way was becoming more and more suspicious in his head. Until final came and Harry disappeared only to show up along with Cedrick dead body and screaming that voldemort came back.
> 
> Dark Lord is back and so his father must be back at his side… suddenly all pieces came together and Law had, without a delay, gone after Moody who took Harry with himself.
> 
> Before he could do anything more than brought Harry inside, Law had activated his electrical magic which was created based on Ope Ope no mi and completely paralyzed the man
> 
> **_“Counter shock beta!!”_** making sure this man can’t move more than his jaw, Law had turned to Harry.
> 
> “Are you fine? Come on, we need to get a teacher…” and so doors were broken down and Dumbledore, Snape and McGoanagal come in.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Immediately after Law has gone to find his brother. Everything could have happened… Father could have been even killed.
> 
> Law hoped not.
> 
> Shakily, he has found Draco being his proud, self confident person and he had to rely on it as he was not ready to fight this battle.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> “We can take the boy to us, you know, Leo. He obviously can’t go back there! If Lucius is again…”
> 
> “He must be or he’s dead, Molly” Severus interrupted in infirmary. Sirius listened in patiently.
> 
> “Then he can’t go back or they may kill him. He has saved our Harry twice!”
> 
> “I do agree, but if Cornelius won’t believe me and Harry, then there is no way we can take Leo away from his parents. You know the rules.”
> 
> “So we let him die?” Harry felt cold sweat on his skin. Another person dead because of him.
> 
> “He can came with me, in muggle worlds it is easier to hide.”
> 
> Dumbledore only shook his head.
> 
> “I don’t think this boy is ready to take a side or leave his family behind. He loves them too much to do so” Sirius, knowing how hard it is, had to rein in his own emotion. It took years of argument and difference for him to finally give up on them.
> 
> And he hated them just as much as he wanted to love them.
> 
> Leo doesn’t. He won’t come even if this kill him.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Train ride home was one of the worst. Law knew that wizard probably is in his house. He must be. Law, as a Leo Malfoy, may die today.
> 
> Is he ready? He always was, from the day Flevance happened. He will fight if it comes to this, but he will never ever leave his family behind before making sure they will be fine anymore.
> 
> Ever.
> 
> Once looking at his sister burning is enough for a lifetime or three. Now he would take it on himself the only way he knew.
> 
> So Law let himself be led by brother, answered worried and begging looks from his friends with a smile of his own. Small smile expressing ‘thank you’ in case he won’t be back. One can never knew how challenging a maniac might go.
> 
> Hermione and Ginny had sour expressions while masking worry and Ron and Harry were ready to marched to him and take him with them forcefully.
> 
> Too late, parents were already here, father a little paler than usual, but happy. He was happy, for some fucking reason.
> 
> After a moment they apparated to the place he has once called ‘home’.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> It was colder here than usual. This biting feeling of magic, powerful magic, from inside the house was unmistaken able. Voldemort was here.
> 
> It felt a little less than Doflamingo and more like Marinford all over. Law wanted to laugh, but restrained himself.
> 
> He has calmly entered as if nothing changed while everything did and not long after a moment father said they are to meet someone.
> 
> This man looked like a living nightmare, more so snake than human, his eyes red, no hair or nose, pale, nearly white skin and aura of death and power.
> 
> Definitely this is that Voldemort.
> 
> “Oh, so those are your sons, Lucius?”
> 
> “Yes, my lord” and for some reason father lowered to this man. Only weak does so.
> 
> Weak also don’t decide how they died, Law suddenly remembered Doflamingo’s favorite quote and felt it fitting the situation as right now he was weak.
> 
> Too weak to kill it.
> 
> “They do look like you and Narcissa, through this one eyes are quite unique for your families.”
> 
> “It is extremely recessive, but some examples were in history, my lord.”
> 
> Draco was looking at the floor, while Leo directly at the man, expression blank. Lucius were signaling for him to lower his gaze, but Law ignored it.
> 
> He won’t ever serve anyone, he has once barely left Doflamingo by the price of Cora-san’s life. He won’t make the mistake again.
> 
> “You’re not afraid of me, child” it was not a question, but observation.
> 
> “They are worse looking creature in the world and if you open them up, in the end they are all the same. Nothing to fear.” He didn’t add any respect honorifics as well.
> 
> “You should be more respectful to your betters” creature hissed and Law’s anger flamed anew, remembering the last person who tried to teach it to him.
> 
> “Respect is hard won. You didn’t do anything for me to respect you.” His family and other death eaters were terrified now.
> 
> Law couldn’t stop himself through.
> 
> “So Gryffindor of you. I would hate to kill a pureblood child like you, but you’re not giving me a choice. I know you would understand, Lucius”
> 
> He wouldn’t and started to ask for another chance, but the wand was out and spell sent already.
> 
> Law through… he has his own prepared already, a stone blocking way so killing curse didn’t touch him.
> 
> “Is it the only curse you know? No wonder Harry could run away!” now there was no going back. His ties were officially severed – no one has tried to help his after all so they accepted his death or rather froze but it doesn’t really matter what a truth is as long as this thing thinks otherwise – and so only one thing was left.
> 
> To fucking fight.
> 
> If Harry could do it, he could as well. Using his haki and natural fighting instinct he has gained over years, he has evaded all spells sent at him and when close to entrance, he used his new trump card
> 
> **_Counter Shock alpha_ **
> 
> The lightning like chain was formed around wand and precise movement easily took down all those men, cutting them like a butter and leaving them in pain and dying on the floor, maniacal grin on Law’s face.
> 
> This is something he missed, a thrill of fight.
> 
> When out, he has shouted loud enough for them all to hear.
> 
> “Hope you liked my show, Dark Lord, as one day I will make sure to fry your brain! Sorry, father, mother, seems like you need to disowned me in the end! Stay safe, don’t let them threw you to jail!! DOBBY!” and so house elf has got him to Hogwart to headmaster’s office.
> 
> “Leo?”
> 
> “Can I… ask for help? I kind of flipped Voldemort off and kick few of his people…”
> 
> Law knew luck must have left him eventually after all.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Later this evening Snape came back furious and scared alike.
> 
> “You won’t believe what this child has… ah, he has came back here. Clever.”
> 
> “Oh, I heard he has angered our mutual friend.” Dumbledore answered, smiling all the same.
> 
> “Angered is mildly speaking. He has disrespected him, mocked him, stopped his killing curse, mocked him again, avoided them ALL, run away, easily beaten three grown up Death Eaters while behaving like a maniac and then promised to kill him before running away. Narcissa passed out, Draco is in too much of a shock to react to anything, I **_had to_** give Lucius calming draught. I’m not sure if most of Order members are as strong as this child!!”
> 
> “I’m aware and I might have accidentally told it to Tom too. I have told false Alastor that I believe this boy will surpass me. If Tom couldn’t bend him to his will now, he would kill him immediately or after he is a threat to him. You think I should already go pay a visit to Dursleys?”
> 
> “You… want to sent him there? Are you crazy? Those muggles…”
> 
> “this place is the safest for Harry and anyone living there has the same protection. We have no choice.”
> 
> Severus stayed silent before he started to recount everything he heard during the meeting.
> 
> He hoped this is a right choice… 


	6. pink is a colour of devil in every world

Petunia was not amused.

„You can’t bring In another child, not to mention this psycho, to my Home!”

Old wizard didn’t look like he took her words seriously through.

“There is not much of a choice, it is only for a few weeks until we can get him to somewhere else. I’m asking you for a favor, Petunia. I know it is a lot, but otherwise, his life is in danger.” If this touch her in any way, she didn’t show it on her face.

“Isn’t his family, like, rich and influential? Boy said something about it”

“Oh, they are, perhaps the most in our world, unfortunately they work for the same man who killed your sister” Petunia’s frozen, her eyes widened significally.

“No…”

“Unfortunately, he’s back. Leo didn’t agree to bow to him and had to escape while leaving everything behind. If he didn’t, there is a chance that Voldemort would order Lucius, his own father, to kill him or kill his family. He’s ruthless, as you are aware already, but beyond that revengeful. I need for him a protection that Harry’s living here is giving you all. I will compensate for all possible cost too.”

It has been a hard choice for her. She would very much like to just say no, but to this man, she couldn’t. Plus he has come here in person and asking for once and who knows what will happen to them if they refuse.

From him or that gremlin.

“Fine, but if he’s not cleaning after himself, I’m kicking him out and also he’s sleeping in that boy’s room.”

Old wizard’s smile widened even more while he nodded.

.

.

.

Law looked at his headmaster like an idiot.

“You’re joking? I would rather live in forbidden forest than here with them!”

His protest was promptly waved off.

“You’re overreacting. It’s only for a few weeks and you have a chance to get to know muggle’s lifestyle too. For a pureblood like you it is a precious occasion.”

Law’s expression had many emotion: disbelief, annoyance and disgust at the thought. How it has came to this?

At least someone he knew is going to be there…

“Hej” Harry waved a little, visible a little happier anyone is here.

“Yea, nice to see you again. I’m sorry for intruding” he told it to Petunia as he was intruding, he was very much aware and didn’t like it at all.

“You have more manners than last time.” She snorted at his politeness. Still…

“You have absolutely no reason to give me any shelter, I share no blood or friendship or any other connection with you or your husband. If I were to be dying in my own puddle of blood, you would care less. So at least I should thank you for considering it.” After a moment he added “Tried to use me like a house elf and I will forget everything I have learned about morals and etiquette and give you a live show on how to open a human being and ‘mock’ operation your muggle doctors do. I read about it _and it would be fun to try it out in reality_.”

Startled by this, she has let him in, afraid this little monster may be latched at them by this sick old man. One of her latest nightmare too..

She has left in a hurry not known to Harry and ’ordered them’ to keep everything clean. From as away from Law as possible.

Noticing it, Law smirked and turned with mischief to Harry.

“So as we’re done, let’s explore” forgetting how much of a sly person Law could be, Harry couldn’t help but laugh.

.

.

.

Exploring neighborhood was one of the best thing to do for a former pirate. Before they have only looked at the surface, now… everywhere.

Going up the trees, drawing maps, creating plans…

Anything not to think about the latest events and avoid Harry’s family. Dudley early on learned that despite being younger by a year than Harry, Law was way stronger than him, more agile and good in fighting.

Once when they tried to do Harry hunting, he has, without blinking an eye, beat them all in a few minutes and only Dudley was left without bruises.

“I can’t hurt you as I live momentary in your house. Don’t change my mind.”

After that, he was cool in his eyes and he wanted to be friends with Law.

He has also shown more of his basic characteristically moves like flipping off people and so on.

Whenever one of them had nightmare, another was helping him out. Law tried to reduce this when it came to himself as he always had nightmares.

But in house with overprotective parents and brother, he learned to hide it just good.

Life was moving forward until they have, all three, been in the park with Law explaining how to fight someone bigger than them to both Harry and Dudley.

On question why, answer was obvious.

“You would rather use magic to do it in your life, but your cousin may need it actually for different reason than you”

Yes, Harry’s were Dark Lord, Death Eaters and few more.

And then Dementors came.

Everything got colder and Law’s eyebrow furrowed.

“Guys, something is not…”

“It’s dementor, we have to run!” Harry shouted and Law, understanding washing over him, has ripped Dudley up to the run.

They didn’t make it far enough as those monsters were closing in. When they were caught up and they tried to suck off Harry’s and Dudley’s soul, Law has decided to screw rules and use Expecto Patronum.

A blue light snow panther came to their aid and made those creatures leave them alone.

“Are you alright?”

“Why it didn’t try to…”

“I don’t exist in their eyes, so help me get Dudley home, he’s confused at what happened and I’m not explaining it to him!”

This is when a list from Ministry came and was ignored as they have someone to fix first.

He has managed to shrugged off his confusion by the time they were near ‘home’ and screamed into the heavens.

Both his parents run off and started to look him over while yelling at them.

“No, mom, they have helped me. Leo is so cool!” Vernon still was not over this fascination over this freak his son had.

“This tricks are dangerous, not cool!!”

“But he can beat easily grown up like a toddler with his fist! He’s awesome, dad, he saved me. Harry nearly died helping me too…”

Seems like someone was finally growing up. Great.

Some wrestling and visit from Order – real Moody was here eying Law suspiciously making Law smirk – they have been moved.

Not everyone wished for it to happen to him through.

“You’re Tonks, right? Nymphatora?” she scowled at him uttering her name “Nice to meet you finally, mother didn’t want to visit Aunt Andromeda with me, but I’m happy to finally meet you, cousin” this has surprised her.

“So you’re that rebel from Malfoys?” then she gave him high five.

The rest of the way there has gone without any interruption.

.

.

.

“So I’m expelled?”

“They think Harry did it”

“Finite Incantentum then, let’s clear it up” their expression at his indifference was priceless “ What? He has to be in Hogwart, I can learn on my own just as good. Are we going or you want to let them expel Harry?”

.

.

.

When Law has, as Leo Malfoy, came to the Ministry all smiling and cooperating and with such a honesty show them that he used this spell as his and Harry’s life where in danger, no one dared to deny him a truth.

Lucius never officially disowned him after all.

His father looked at him as if Christmas came earlier and if not for Dumbledore, he looked ready to snatched him back.

“Welcome, Mr Malfoy, I would think you would not like your son expelled, but maybe I am wrong”

Through clenched jaw, he has ignored him and instead looked over his son, Law letting him do it without resistance which surprised the old wizard.

“You’re fine, Leo?”

“I am, don’t worry about me, father. Take care of mother and Draco.”

“It’s not too late to…”

“It is. He would kill me anyway. I can’t be a mindless follower and someone like me thinking is dangerous to him. If not that day, he would tried later.”

“I’m sorry” he said while hugging him and Law felt… warm and full of regret that he can’t as of now saved them from that maniac. Even if they are not aware they need saving.

He will one day through.

When Law pulled away, he asked him to say hello to everyone and turned around, going to the exit.

Pink disaster came closer to Lucius, questioningly.

“Why is your son with Harry Potter, Lucius?”

“They are friends, if you want to know, Dolores. He wanted a sleepover, I couldn’t know it may happen. He’s the top of his year, he deserve some reward and he chose this” he sneered while retreating as well.

Behind was left a future nightmare of a Hogwart.

.

.

.

Grimuald place for sure was unique. While Law didn’t appreciated house elf’s heads to be hanging on the wall, he had to commend the past family for creative ways they used to made people not to live here.

Truly marvelous.

Personally, Law liked this kind of scenery more than Gryffindors’ colorful room.

“Cozy” his comment got him a glare from both Hermione and Sirius.

“What? Could be much worse.” For example looked normal and have dark history behind or worse, a disastrous thing like what Doflamingo worn. Law could imagine how this man’s room could have looked and shivers has gone through his spine at a thought.

“So you’re in disowned club?” Sirius asked as if off hand.

“Nope, but I can be just as good. It’s not like I can go home with this lizard out there” his comment got Ron to spill the water he tried to drink.

“You mean you saw him?” ah, old good attention.

“Well… there is a reason I had to run away, Ron-ya and bad cooking of my parents is not it” he answered dryly, thinking back to the previous encounter they had.

Seems like Dark Lord is hell bent on killing only him so far. Good.

“I have to say, you have a balls like our Harry here, to do it to You Know Who and live, man, I’m proud we’re related” Sirius of all people saying it… well, Law took it as complement.

“Ou, thank you, Uncle, now help me explain it to my idiotic brother”

“Not doing!” he exclaimed while retreating to recover some more drinks from the kitchen already occupying by Mrs Weasleys.

“Oh, you’re here Leo! We asked Dumbledore to not let you even go back after all what happened, but nothing could be done. Thank goodness everything in Ministry was solved peacefully. I would rather not like to think what would happen if our Harry had to use magic instead.”

“Better me than him, I thought, Mrs Weasley, nice to see you again as well. Can I have a request?”

Oh, he was being nice… ‘he wants something’ was a collective thought.

“Yes, sweetheart, what is it?”

“Don’t give me anything containing bread or umeboshi” there was too much urgency and pleading in his voice and laughter rang all around the room.

.

.

.

Going back to Hogwart this year was one of the saddest times and Snuffle coming to the station with them was, in Law’s mind, stupid idea, but the man was just as stubborn as any D – you can’t dissociate him from his idea.

So here they were, at the peron for all to see, while Death Eaters must have known by now how he looks as animagus from that little rat.

Law wanted to try out some of his new creation on him soon. While he couldn’t practice easily at Dursleys, theory was fine enough and at Sirius’ place he was allowed again.

Suddenly Hermione understand how Law is so good in magic – he always trains, even outside Hogwart. She wasn’t talking to him for a few hours as she and Harry don’t have this advantages.

.

.

.

When on feast he has spotted Draco, it was enough to nearly bring tears to his usually blank or hardened eyes.

He’s fine, for one or another reason.

This fact was enough to ignore the disgust and fear other Slytherin students emitted when it came to him. Law was suddenly aware how much of a saving rope it is that he’s in Gryffindor instead.

Definitely headmaster and Uncle Severus knew what they chose, no matter how wronged matched.

.

.

.

The speech was awful and has, in a way, disgusted Law even more than appearance and it says something.

This thing is wearing pink like some living nightmares from Law’s life. The combination of this cruelness, power hunger and colour was enough to associate her with Doflamingo in Law’s mind and hate to the core on principle.

Even more than actual Dark Lord so far.

Her whole being become something like a thorn in his body and Law would very much like for the curse to get rid of her fast or he might snapped and do it himself.

When she finished her speech and people clapped, Law flipped her off.

.

.

.

“It is not acceptable!” pink toad shrieked at head of house of Gryffindor, while Law has sat there calmly, as if he wasn’t being scolded for disrespect.

He has never so obviously insulted a teacher, even Lockhart. That is saying something.

“There must be an explanation to it, Dolores” she was already bored with her too, but tried to stay stern with her students “Why would you show such a disrespect to Mr Umbridge, Mr Malfoy?”

“She’s pink” no farther reasons were given and so new Defense against the dark art teacher shrieked ‘DETENTION’ loud enough to be heard by half a castle.

.

.

.

Their first lesson in DADA has shown Law enough to want to smirk and tell Ginny ‘I told you’ already, but one month of detention was long enough.

For now, at least.

When someone asked her about learning spell, she has started to spout some nonsense as if they don’t need to be able to fight.

Funny.

“Guys, calmed down, we’re going Lockhart mode’s again.”

Pink monstrosity – nope, not Doflamingo for once – looked suspiciously in his direction.

“What does it mean, Mister Malfoy!? You have already ashamed your father with your behavior.”

Leo only grinned at her.

“It means we’re reading our own stuff, ignoring you and sending you some insulting compliments every now and then, and when we’re free, we’re trying out this knowledge to truly learn so we’re not behind earlier years.”

Dolores erupted again, giving him even more detention.

.

.

.

“Your son is behaving inappriotiately !” she has screamed at Mr Malfoy, completely forgetting who she’s talking to. His glare reminded her through.

“Were you saying something, Dolores?”

“Ah, it’s about your younger son.”

“Of course it is, what did Leo do? He has averse to pink so he might have been rude to you for this… uniform” she gaped at him shockingly as she thought it was just a stupid offensive excuses.

She has recovered fast to return to her rage through.

“He has undermined my abilities as a teacher thrice so far, insulted me five times and refused to do homework twice.”

Lucius was unimpressed.

“You have all limps, so it’s not that bad. Leo is… exceptionally gifted. He could read by five and managed to fluently operate latin and two other language by eight. He stopped having magic outburst by nine and his magical arsenal is equitant to seventh year students by now. He’s also has a knack for creating magic” Lucius never saw whatever he used to get by that death eaters before “ He’s simple too talented for normal classes and gets bored easily in everything outside potion. It’s the worst subject to him, in fact. I would advised you to not expect him to be normal, well behaved student who wants to learn from you as he is past what you can teach him. We have, with Narcissa, accepted that he’s way too beyond his peers by the time he finished first year.”

“Why have we never been informed?”

“Why should I tell you my son is talented? Or wait, I’m always praising their skills, Dolores, you just didn’t’ listen. Only because he’s in the house where that Potter is – I’m sure that it is a doing of Dumbledore as it wasn’t hat that sorted him – he is ignored most of the time. Now, if you stop wasting my time. This petty things you should talk over with McGonagal.” Lucius never gave her time to protest and left while hoping Leo won’t get into even bigger trouble.

.

.

.

This detention was against every single law there is.

Dark object? Checked.

Hurting student? Checked.

Malicious pink disaster? Checked.

And his hand hurt. Through instead of ‘I won’t be disrespecting my teacher’ he was writing ‘Death’ and she was mostly focused on Harry anyway.

When she noticed, she got into a fit and Law slipped away just before she wanted him to rewrite it.

No way he would.

This kind of tattoo is fine too. Law has someone to blame later if anything.

.

.

.

Harry had strange dreams… and in one of them that reptile laughed. Day next it is said that ‘Sirius’ helped other people escaped from Azkaban.

Ministry is worse of a joke than Worldd Government, when they lied, it was to cover their wrongdoing or mistakes too, but unlike this circus, they could hold on to power tightly and wouldn’t take chance to lose it.

They have it in the first place after all.

Here they just want it to seem this way and they let this situation got worse, much, much worse.

Law tried to spot Draco lately, see if they can talk, but he never reached to him. Never tried to talk to him. Never let him talk to himself.

Law wanted to throttle him for this, but he knew where it came for. If those others kid saw they are still close, he may get an order to get rid of Law…

He had to be patient through…

.

.

.

Visible not in best condition, her beauty greatly dismissed, a black hair woman was yelling at Narcissa.

“Why have you not disowned this traitor yet!?”

No one have to ask who she meant.

“He’s my son! If he doesn’t want to serve as death eater, he doesn’t have to! Lucius shouldn’t have expected him to do so in the first place! Leo was always someone who decide on his own. He didn’t betrayed us so I won’t have him disowned!”

“Cissy, you can’t…”

“Can’t?! He’s my son. A good kid, really. We never even talked to him about Him. How would you expect him to react when He is suddenly coming here and ordering around? I was told he would even say Dumbledore face to face he doesn’t like him when he arrived at Hogwart! Leo is like this. You have to do more to gain his loyalty than _to be someone_.”

“Then why is he a Gryffindor?!” Lestrange hissed with disgust and anger.

“He wasn’t sorted by normal means, Bella, Dumbledore decided it. And now there are consequences he must have hoped for.”

This has clearly confused the older sister.

“What do you mean?”

“Hat couldn’t sort him, so Dumbledore did it! Either we agreed or take him away and he would never went anywhere without Draco there!”

“Couldn’t… sort? But they said he had enough power to nearly kill three of us!”

“It wasn’t this kind of problem, Bella, think! My child showed a great potential! Of course he couldn’t have him in Slytherin. Even Severus said that he has barely seen anyone more Slytherin -like than him and that those Gryffindors polluted him.” After that she has started crying, scared that she might not see her son ever again.

.

.

.

When DA has started, Law didn’t take part in it.

He didn’t want to go there and waste time when he was this close to finding out how one can apparate, no _shambles_ , even inside wards.

It would be complicated and insane, but… if on short distance, Law was confident he can do it. He has, for years now, observed house elfs and their magic and now adding to this all of his other knowledge, he has came up with solution.

Now, only to find a right combination…

.

.

.

When Ron’s dad was attacked, Law fell asleep in library and didn’t go. He has got to know about it after fact happened.

He was extremely happy that Ron’s not going to feel how it is like to lose a parents to maniac(s).

.

.

.

When Uncle Severus came to inform Harry about Occlumency lesson and they , he and Sirius, were one step from starting a fight, Law stepped in mostly for selfish reasons.

“Good evening, Uncle Severus” this has startled both as Law never said it to man’s face before.

“I thought only Draco ever addressed me like this”

“Why is that? We both did, just I preferred not to talk much. Having a good day? I want to ask about my parents.”

“They both are fine, if it change, I will inform you.”

Law nodded and then Harry entered. Every time Sirius tried to warn Severus, Law deadpanned.

“Sirius, I read book on it and it is invasive. Learning it. Believe that Uncle Severus would do his best in teaching Harry as otherwise he’s dead meat himself”

“Can’t you teach Harry? I mean, apparently you’re better at this than him.” He seemed to have a lot of satisfaction from saying it before Snape as well.

“It’s so natural I don’t feel it, Sirius, they can’t teach me as they can’t touch me. Harry need someone who knew how it is to start, which is not me. Sorry.”

It has, somehow, persuaded Black. He knew how much self preservation Slytherin’s had.

.

.

.

When Draco and others started running around as High Inspendition, Law wanted to hit the wall with his head. He even did it.

.

.

.

Of course, there was a betrayal like Appoo once, but still damn it Hermione have gone far with this charm, girl would never forget it.

Law doesn’t think himself a good person and would probably did something awful too, but if they thought of themselves as good guys, they need to know a line.

Soon this afternoon Dumbledore left school.

.

.

.

Law had decided to smacked some sense into their Gryffindor star after failed occlumency lesson, give him a talk of century which even shut up Ron and Hermione and sent to apologize, even on knees if he had to.

He even has gone with him to make sure he did and collectively asked their Potion teacher to give Harry a chance as he’s an idiot and need it.

Apparently Sirius and Remus told him to do something similar anyway.

All parties agreed under condition he won’t tell anyone what he saw – Law didn’t know what it was but it even smelled personal.

Occlumency lesson continued.

.

.

.

When he got fed with a truth serum and was asked a question Law has simple become unable to stop himself from saying:

“One day I will kill you” she has blanched and Law refused to answer any other question – maybe he had this occlumancy as apparently it let one to withstand partly this shit.

.

.

.

Then strange, definitely a trap, vision came and nothing could stop Harry now. His all common sense and others common sense, even all worlds common sense won’t be enough to at least wait or plan.

He knew it good enough from Mugiwara.

So Law did only thing he could – he joined.

.

.

.

“Good evening father, you look good.”

Lucius tried to have them hand over prophecy and got stunned into silence.

“Why are you here, Leo?!”

Law shrugged “ I tagged along, so… anyone here ready to get his ass kicked?” some remembering what he did blanched and started to retreat instinctively.

.

.

.

At some point, while Law was kicking their asses – Moody seeing him in action was thankful this one has some conscious and Tonks whistled while Sirius gave him a thumb up – and he has, in last moment realized that Sirius was reckless and is flying toward Veil and Harry and him beat his father and….

Screw it.

He has, maybe, it wasn’t tried out much on _human_ so far, but…

**_Shambles!_ **

And so instead of Sirius, his boot was sent to Veil. Low sacrifice, though Law liked this pair.

“LEO!!” Harry screamed, both from happiness and relief while Sirius lied at his feet.

 ** _Finite Incantante_** – stun was removed and he blinked at me.

“The hell kid, you saved me there.”

“Idiot, you own me money for those shoes” Law muttered, not letting his vigilante lowered itself “it’s mom’s crazy sister, isn’t it?”

Because of saving her cousin, she has finally paid attention to their newest blood traitor.

“You’re Cissy’s traitorous son.” She hissed and Law ignored her, though with Haki he was observing her movement, as he eyed his father. Sighing, he turned to Sirius. “Now, fight her normally or you will never be cleared! I’m going to see if you didn’t damage my father!” blinking, Sirius apologized sheepishly for getting in idiot mode and together with Remus they kept her busy and getting closer to completely overpowering her.

“Get the hell out of here before you’re sent to Azkaban!” Law hissed to his father who was conscious of course “Aurors will be coming any minute!” that was also a moment when two big bosses come.

One tried to chained all death eater – good guy – and Law has cut this magic with _Counter shock alpha_ before it did it to father as well and other tried to kill Harry again and was too late.

And so one of the greatest duel ever started.

.

.

.

Lucius has, narrowly avoided being rounded up because Leo sent him away, smiling sheepishly at eying him auror Moody and Bella run away with her master.

Law thought they have done it quite well.

.

.

.

“We know what you did, kid. Still, I’m free now and until your parents won’t see with their own eye how you’re fighting for them, you can stay with me and Harry in Grimuald place.”

“Deal, but let me talk with your house elf first”

.

.

.

“Hej” Law waved to the grumping creature who was not happy his master lived through the trap.

“What do you want, you nasty piece of blood traitor?”

“I’m not sure if you know, but I’m Leo Malfoy, son of Narcissa Malfoy ‘nee Black and Lucius Malfoy. Maybe it is strange to be here, fighting on this side, but…” Law carefully chose his words “ Voldemort must be stopped before he will kill my family. I don’t think our ancestor would be happy with pureblood serving half-blood, even if from Slytherin line. Not if he is to kill us in process.”

“You’re… young mistress’ Narcissa’s son?” so he had a good impression of her. Good.

“Yes and he tried to kill me so I had to run away from home, because I won’t bow to him. No Malfoy or Black should bow to anyone, don’t you think? So don’t help him kill us off anymore.”

For one reason or other, this fact has been mind blowing for old house elf, who has entrusted Law with the biggest secret of his and story of his master.

Later, Law has shared it, with permission from Kreacher, with Sirius, who couldn’t stop crying and regretting that he wasn’t there for his brother when he needed it.

This is the moment when Kreacher saw the side of his now master he has never before, one which cared for his beloved master and made him regret trying to kill him.

In the name of master Regulus, he vowed to do anything to destroy evil wizard and so they have got another ally to their cause.


	7. the ending of one adventure means return to another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, let's end this little fiction, shall we?

After Sirius ( and Kreacher who joined In this crying for fallen, but brave Black) has calmed down considerable, there was a lot of to do.

First, a decision to make.

“Harry is still at Dumbledore’s office, talking so… let’s decide before he’s back”

Sirius was more than surprised by this.

“Decide on what?”

“Whether we tell headmaster or not.” Law’s tone was stern, no room for debate.

“How can we not tell him about…”

“About something he should know? Sirius, diary Harry destroyed in his second year worked the same as this description of Horcrux in this book and believe me, unforgivable looks like a child’s play in comparison to this thing”

Last remaining in name and blood Black swallowed hard.

“It was bad enough for Regulus to see this bastard for who he was.”

Law was not sure if Sirius understood it all. The more Law did, the more angry he was.

“Let me explain to you properly what I found while you two took your time. We should be thankful your brother was so intelligent or else we might have never even found it in this lifetime. This is how little is written about this.”

“So it’s some kind of darkest of dark magic?”

“Let’s start from beginning, not some summarize. Anything dark and your brain automatically turn off and to beat this enemy you had to listen, for Harry” this has cemented Sirius’ belief.

“Okay, Leo, I heard worse.”

“No, you truly didn’t, to make Horcrux, you need to split your soul” even Kreacher looked disgusted and he was a house elf of Blacks “There is murder and ritual and something else… better not to even describe it, you would just go into pure rage fit, and then an object can hold part of your soul. As long as it exist, you can’t completely die”

“Mother fucker is immortal?” disbelief was the mild comparison to hatred in his eyes. No wonder, his brother died because of Voldemort.

He has all rights in this world.

“Yea, as long as it exist. Here, we have one, but… there might be more. The more he does, the less sanity he has and less humane he looks. As a young man he was as handsome as young you, look at him now. He must have done multiple of them!”

“Shit, how do we get them?”

“Worse, how we destroy them. I need to research more, thankfully Black’s library is full of books on dark magic. One day you can tell your parents how their interest saved world from that reptile.”

Even in this situation hearing it, Sirius laughed. Then remembered something.

“Why you think Albus know about it?”

“Diary was the same, it has this fucker soul inside and so was able to talk and possess Ginny-ya and nearly killed us. Basilisk’s poison worked on it, but then it’s dead… Gryffindor’s sword should have some left on it, I read in a book it can actually absorb such properties.”

“So a sword? Harry had eventful years it seems...”

“The faster we end it, the sooner he can have peaceful life, Sirius. Now, focus as I hate repeating. Harry told him this in details and he never questioned further what it was or how to prevent it again, so he must have understood what it was and never told us, because if Voldemort knew we knew, he would be more vigilante and maybe go even more crazy. Still, there must be more to this story… so for now, keep it to yourself, but tell Harry and only who I deem safe. He needs to know.”

“But that connection…”

“Sirius, why do you think rebounded killing curse killed someone who can’t be affected by killing curse?”

“ Lily was that awesome?”

Law thought darkly he wished it was the case.

“No, it is because his soul has split one too many times. The reason Harry sees into fucker’s mind is not some prophecy, but the fact he’s a _living Horcrux_ and we have to find a way to remove it without killing its host. If headmaster knew it…”

“Merlin… he can sacrifice Harry… No way he would…”

“For greater good? For all people in Britain? World? Maybe he has some other, better plan than we can ever came up with, but he won’t share it and I won’t bet on some tiny hope when nakama’s life is on stake. When my family is. Let’s at least research on our own. You knew some occlumency?”

“Obviously, you can’t live in Black’s house and don’t know a basic shield. Nothing of Snape’s caliber through… or yours.”

“Good enough, my next idea won’t be to your liking.” Law waited for Sirius to follow with his attention from grave discovery “ I want to ask Uncle Severus for help”

“Him? But what if…”

“Please, if eight years old can tell how much he’s not loyal, then it’s solid. Plus… he saved Harry few times already and no matter how he hate you or him, he informed Order immediately. Plus he know more about Dark Arts than all of us together and can tell us things on Voldemort’s we won’t know.”

“He’s reporting to..”

“Dumbledore. He’s reporting to him, for over 90%, and they he decided how much you people can know. He won’t be telling you about torture or who he managed to save and who not. Or all whispers, only those concerning your fight. We need all of them, Sirius, and I am willing to bet on him.”

“Your famous gut feeling again? Still, if what you say is true… he’s also great at all those spell creating, he might find a way… to save Harry when I lack in this… discipline.” Sensing the man distress, Law patted him on his shoulder.

“Cheer up, you can’t be good in everything. Now, get your ass to your usual self, you’re a free man now and can walk around as you please. They need to see you happy. Think about happy times. Later, we can tell your Moony too, along with Uncle Severus and Harry. Less chance anyone overhears. “

“Yea, you’re right, if I can protect my godson, I have to stay together. After all of this somehow worked out, let’s do something crazy enough to get it all out of my system.”

“Definitely. If you miss adrenaline, ask twins. Their prank on Umbitch was like a piece of harmony, priceless to see.”

“Those boys… pity I didn’t see! They remind me so much of the good times…” Sirius has started to talk about James Potter to take off his mind of this… not savory situation and Law sighed with exhaustion.

At least it looked like less invested fight than with Doflamingo, he won’t need thirteen years to get there.

.

.

.

Severus was surprised to got a floo call from Black of all people to ask to talk about emergency while Albus never mentioned any meeting, but then… maybe something happened and Leo needs some potion like Granger.

Putting his irritation aside, he has flooed there only to see both Potter and Lupin already there, waiting on him.

“What in the Merlin’s beard is happening here?”

“We’re searching for a way to win this fucking war, Uncle Severus, and we need your help. Sirius, closed the door. Sir, can you use this spell for discretion? We don’t want to be overheard.”

Of course, being Malfoy’s boy, he has heard of his gama of spells invented in his young and later as well. Especially as he is inventing as well.

“Very well, but if it is a false alarm, I will make ingredients out of you all” he warned, not amused to waste time.

“I wished it was” Black’s of all people said, humor despite clearance at the worst in last two years, fingers itching to get alcohol and forget.

“Sirius…” Leo’s warning tone, one he has never heard before, was in itself a bad sign.

Only after all was said, he has understood Black. His horrified expression must have been enough for other party as he has offered him some of his wine, which he accepted without a word.

They won’t get through it all without it.

.

.

.

Few weeks later Ron and Hermione heard it all from Harry and shared their reaction.

.

.

.

During their information hunting, which was super secretive as well, they got to know how to destroy it – Severus said he will use Friendfire if they can’t involve Dumbledore and sword’s and that he can completely control it.

They have accepted as he’s not one to overestimate his abilities.

Unfortunately, the ways to find them were much less. Law’s only idea was…

And time for their come back to school was closing in. Worse, his family situation worsened every week too. He was displeased with father greatly, but commended on his successful escape from Ministry – he liked his influence there after all, even if smaller with his return official.

They have no more time.

“Harry, can you use parsentounge to open it?” last time they tried, it has nearly killed them all by overtaking Sirius and others… Law has barely stopped it from happening as he’s immune to mental attacks.

From outside.

“Yea, but why?”

Law only smirked in his usual way, which made Harry complied. He didn’t realize how false this confidence was.

Letting it possess him was quite… harder than Law imagined. Keeping it inside him was even worse of the feeling, but easier to do.

“Wish me good luck” he said and blacked out to Harry’s screaming his name.

.

.

.

Once inside, older version of Tom Riddle stayed, proud, dangerous and confident. Law could see why some people fell for him.

All of them were morons after all.

“My, my, what a resistant mind. Still, doing something like this… why won’t you became one of my subject instead? You could be great with me, no one would ever hurt you again, betray you again.”

Momentary confusion passed while Law understood what he was seeing. His pain that did not belong here. Not that a mere fragment could see it.

“I think you’re overestimating yourself, Riddle. You’re not anyone important or powerful in my eyes. There was someone already calling himself ‘god’ and I saw a person, human, sending him to the ground and defeating with my own two eyes. In comparison, you’re not even scary.”

“You have no idea what you just did. I will made sure you understood what it is to be in hell by the time I’m through with you!” fragment of Voldemort’s soul snarled and Law laughed.

He laughed to the point of nearly doubling over.

He hasn’t stopped to this thing’s yelling or when fire starting to show up.

Fire from Flevance.

“Welcome in my hell, Riddle. I have already seen it and felt it with my own body, soul and eyes. I knew better than you think what it is. Look.”

Everyone burning, people dying, sister burning, parents shot dead, hospital calling him monster, people relieved at his country’s destruction, Doflamingo and his family and Cora-san’s death.

All of those flashback, along with pain and pain and hatred so intense it could blind has showered Law’s opponent. Law didn't know it, but destruction of his hometown awoken fear inside the Horcrux which is hasn't felt for a long time - similarity to London's at 1945 and how much worse it ended in the end was enough to unhinged this part of a creature. And this fear allowed the bidding to happen. 

“You…”

“I fought stronger, crueler and worse people than you. I could be worse sometimes than most of you people. I did what I wanted and never stopped until my revenge could be complete. You have no idea who you have angered.”

“Who are you?!”

“I? I’m Trafalgar D. Water Law and I’m going to sent you to hell, Riddle” with this, Law has put mental chains on this ghost and forcefully searched through it for others like him.

Snake with Voldemort.

Diadem in hogwart.

Puchar in Black’s safe.

Ring in Shack where Riddle’s maternal family lived.

Harry’s in Grimuald.

And locket inside him.

Smirking, Law had pushed him out of his mind and closed the door behind.

Suddenly waking up to people standing around him, he yelled at Harry to closed it. After it happened, he got scolded for a life for being reckless like Gryffindor and slippery like Slytherin.

“Yea, but I know where to look. Now… teams?”

.

.

.

Severus has retrieved Diadem. It was hard, his occlumency was under the ultimate stress from his own hatred, insecurities, fears... but somehow he has managed.

He had to do it for Lily’s… He had to protect her boy and if following Leo’s instruction instead of Dumbledore would do it, he wouldn’t mind spent the rest days in Azkaban for this ‘betrayal’.

.

.

.

Remus has, along with Hermione and Ron managed to secure the ring and not take it on – werewolf side of his growled at this desire and snapped him back in the last moment.

Remus promised himself that when it is all over, he’s going to live peacefully until he’s an old man.

.

.

.

Sirius and Harry has gone to bank. Both had big vaults and some crazy logic let them get into Bella’s barely – his animagus form was not known by goblins and Harry played a perfect decoy plan. All this time he did what he was doing in Azkaban – thought of only one thing to fend this thing desire and managed.

Sirius said he is going to take one day long shower from touching his cousins things afterwards.

.

.

.

Law and Kreacher had been researching how to save Harry. Law has, with Severus help, becoming closer to recreating a mimicry of his swapping soul technique to use it to extract this horcrux out of Harry. Uncle was under a great impression when he understood how his unique spell works and noticed they are created to work under his signiature and someone to use it, would have to go through the same process as Law – it is not magic one can earn by seeing a spell just like mind arts and so could be considered a cathegory on his own.

Law named it Operation’s magic, to Severus surprise as he didn’t know a reason for this name.

In this all Kreacher was helping by bringing tea, Law by finishing a final draft of their month worth time work.

Until he believed he’s done.

“Kreacher, could you, when Sirius and Harry are done, bring them over?”

If Ope Ope no mi could do it, this version might too.

After an hour, house elf has dutifully came back. He couldn’t wait to fulfilled Regulus’ last request and destroy this thing.

After some persuasion and the fact he was right so far, Law has shambled away Harry’s part of soul to a cup of tea. It has fucking worked.

Now…

.

.

.

This was the most lively fire show Law has ever seen in his life. Friendfire is terrifying when controlled absolutely.

Professor Snape is way too cool to be Potion Master, Law decided, and it would do good to him and students to become someone he want to be after this all is over.

.

.

.

They have gone over their plan many times before going to Dumbledore’s for help, who was… more than surprised.

He was between disbelief, happiness and shock. Especially about removing Harry’s horcrux part and apologized for never sharing it.

Not that they didn’t understood why, but it sting as their priorities were in the end different than his.

By the end of this disscusion he laughed and shaking his head while remembering how old he’s truly, they have started to plan assassination.

Dad’s help was needed.

.

.

.

Contact was not hard to get in as one would think. Law, in his life as a Malfoy, got to know many secrets and routes that no one would even think of.

When they have, after six weeks, finally faced each other’s again, Lucius way worse for a wear than ever before, Leo was blunt.

“I’m going to kill him. I can do it, if you help us in” despite initial fear, wanting to run away and complete refusal, he has agreed in the end.

Either they win or die… it was not like life under Dark Lord was going to be good for them now, when he’s out of favour.

And he couldn’t kill Leo too and it was a condition for being back in good grace…

“So what is it you want to do precisely?”

Law smiled warmly and started to explain it one by one.

.

.

.

Everyone took part in it and have one instruction. Give Harry the room to kill the snake. It was all out battle. Despite having advantage of surprise and spy, the numbers were in the favour of enemy.

Voldemort was furious especially at those traitors, but Dumbledore kept him busy and Harry looked for Nagini. Sirius battled his cousin and overpowered her while Severus took care of every death eater brave enough to sent him a challenge, dirty or not. Remus has, in a way, avenged himself while killing Greyback before he could hurt Tonks.

At some point it seems that Riddle understood their strategy as his rage got to maximum and the snake nearly got away when he shook this place.

Or so they thought as she has, instead, lunged at Law, who could feel his flesh being lightly grazed at his stomach – would be full blown lethal attack if his body didn’t automatically avoided it partly.

‘Oh, I’m hurt’ Law thought and decided not to delves on it too much or screams or cries out. He survived worse.

Probably. Instead he has shambled snake right under Harry’s gaze and within second his head was severed, a little too harshly.

“NOOO!!” Voldemort raged all over the place and threw a powerful magic at Harry, who had not enough time to dodge.

Still, someone else saved him – Dobby. He has help him escape in the last moment, saving Harry like the biggest treasure out there.

“Dobby..? Isn’t he…” While people were stunned, Dumbledore said sternly and with finality in his voice.

“It’s the end, Tom. I regret I couldn’t save your soul when you were a boy.”

“It’s not, you old fool. You can’t kill me!”

“You’re, once again, wrong, Tom.” And so the curse overpowered Voldemort’s and in a moment, he felt he was dying.

Truly, ultimately. After a moment, his body laid unmoving, lifeless on the floor.

They have, finally, won.

“Professor Snape!!” Hermione shrieked, Lucius and Narcissa already kneeling and crying, In case of losing, Draco was not here. And right now, Law was hurt. Poison, they realised.

“Haa, but I have not gone back… on that promise, didn’t I? Sorry I kind of… overworked it. Tell hi from me… to Draco-nii…” his vision was blurring. It seemed that the poison was too strong.

Yelling around and potion were pushed into him, but Law knew it won’t work. Something told him it is the end, maybe his D’s intuition?

It would be strange thing to have…

So as every D’s before him, he smiled at them before it and faced death like this.

.

.

.

Leo Malfoy, upon waking up suffered a great memory lost and for some reason lost his overpowered occlumency and unique technique as well. His family and friends didn't care and were happy that he survive through.

.

.

.

While waking up on his sub from his apparent 15 days coma, Law couldn’t believe his eyes.

All this time… he was alive here… in coma… and one day was one fucking year there.

Or it was a dream.

Law didn’t believe in second one though. Smiling faintly remembering his mostly peaceful life there and people he met there, he has cast away Leo Malfoy like a fleeting memory it was and safe guarded this in his heart.

“Bepo, what course are we on?” he smirked, knowing that being a pirate suited him way more than wizard ever. He missed this feeling, his crew and… everything. His friends thought he was happy to wake up from his coma and Law never corrected them. They were overprotective and fussingunnecesary as well... he would let it slide this one time only. 

Instead he said they are going after One Piece to discover the meaning of D and joined back to this race.

He has his own adventure to finish too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading and sticking with me to the end! hope you enjoyed it and see you next time I may write something in HP fandom! I'm currently in middle of modern AU with Law as a star, so well, you can catch me there if something <33   
> Happy New Year in 3 days and some! [ no idea if I will post anything until sunday 

**Author's Note:**

> guys, I had to post it. I had to. I hope you may like it ^^


End file.
